The Unseen
by PurpleSoul1996
Summary: She saw the unthinkable. He bullied her for it. Until one unfaithful day he almost lost his life, causing him to see something he could not understand. Will she help him or let him suffer the pain she also feels?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1~**_

 **Hello Everyone, it's been awhile. I always said I was going to write the Unseen...SOOO here it is!**

* * *

She sits in the back of the classroom, leaning against the wall. She could hear people whispering. It was no surprise on what they were talking about. She closes her book and releases a sigh. She walks down to her teacher's desk and grabs the bathroom pass, heading out the door.

"Maka! Oh thank god! The boys, they're at my locker again!"

Maka sighs as she ignores the poor ghost. He continues to yell at her. "Maka, tell them that is my locker!"

She stops in her tracks and faces the ghost. "Jon, you're dead, you've been dead for the past five years. When are you going to accept it?"

The ghost Jon looks back towards his locker. He sees the teens laughing and pointing towards his direction. He sighs.

"I'm sorry, now they are making fun of you because they think you are talking to yourself."

Maka shakes her head, "I don't care about that, but please Jon, join your grandparents in the afterlife. Please let go."

"It hurts Maka, I didn't get to live the rest of my life. I didn't get my driver licenses, go to prom, graduate, get a job or go to college. I died at a party! All because I wanted to fit in, so I tried drugs. It's not fair that I died and no one else in the group did!"

"So you want them dead as well?"

"Yes!"

Maka shakes her head again, she walks away. "Your so called friends don't go to High school anymore. Some probably didn't change their ways. You might just see them in a year or two. Why not cross over and be there to greet them?"

Jon huffs. Kids walk through him as he follows Maka into the bathroom. Maka looks under all the stalls to see if they were alone. "Jon, I'm sorry you didn't get to live but when you crossover you can."

"I don't believe in that stuff. I'm scared," He pauses, "God is not real."

"I don't know if God is real or not but I strongly believe there is an afterlife. I have helped many ghost and they will smile saying hi to a love one and even their pets when a big bright light shows."

Jon shakes his head. "No, I'm not going. I don't believe you! You're just saying that!"

The bathroom door flies open and two girls walk in. Jon vanishes. Maka sighs, she was so close.

Soul watches Maka exit the bathroom, "Hey, ghost girl, were you helping a ghost go potty?"

His friend starts laughing as Maka walks by ignoring them. Soul throws an arm around his friend Black Star. "She really does talk to herself."

"I told ya, she's been doing it since Elementary school. Like who just stops in the halls to talk to themselves. There's a level and she's on the highest one."

Liz and Patty walk out the bathroom and head towards their friends. "She was totally talking to herself in there. Looks like we interrupted them." Liz says with a snicker.

"Yeah, she was pretty disappointed," Patty chimes in.

The class bells rings throughout the halls.

"Yes, Lunch time! My favorite subject."

"That's not a subject, Star." Tsubaki says as she joins her friends.

"Come on, let's find Kid and go to lunch." Says Soul.

* * *

Maka sits down at one of the park benches in the City Park. Her dad is going to be pissed when he finds out she skipped more classes again. Why can't he let her do cyber schooling? She couldn't take it anymore. The bullying was getting worse. She liked it better when they just ignored her. Now everyone is knocking her books out of her hands, shoving her into lockers, and throwing food at her. High school was mean.

"Sam, why are you ignoring me? Hello?"

Maka looks up see a women ghost follow a man. She's guessing that is the women's boyfriend or husband. The ghost stops in her tracks and lets out a cry. "Sam, I'm right here!"

"He's not going to hear you sweetie." Maka says to the ghost. The women ghost snaps her head towards Maka. "Oh my god, someone who can see me!" The ghost runs up to Maka.

"Please help me. What is going on?"

Maka crosses her legs and places her hands in her lap. "You're dead."

The women ghost looks down. "Am I really?"

"I'm sad to say you are. Not everyone has a gift like me that can see ghost."

"Then why am I here?"

"What's your name?" Maka asks.

"Mary."

"Well Mary, it looks like you have some unfinished business that you feel that you are not ready to crossover."

Mary joins Maka on the park bench. "I can't believe I'm really dead. I remember getting into a car accident as I was driving to go meet my boyfriend for dinner. It was our fifth anniversary together."

"The car accident must have been fatal." Maka says patting Mary on the hand.

"And I thought he was ignoring me all because he was mad at me for never showing up." She lets tears escape. "I want to tell him, I'm sorry. That I love him."

"I can help you with that." Maka says. Mary sniffs and looks over at Maka, "Can you really?"

"Yup, let's go find him and talk to him."

Mary jumps up, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"But you have to promise me one thing."

Mary tilts her head, "What is it?"

"That you must crossover when we are done."

Mary slowly nods. "All right. It's really no fun being a ghost and now I'm starting to see the other ghosts and they scare me a little."

* * *

School was finally over, Soul and his friends walk down the stairs towards their buses. "You guys wanna go to the movies this weekend?" Soul asks.

His friends nod their heads, "Yeah sure."

"Alright cool, I'll look up movie times and text you guys."

His friends nod and get on their buses, Kid and Soul walk towards the student parking lot. "Don't you have a concert tomorrow and your brothers show on Sunday?" Kid asks.

Soul sighs, "Damn, I forgot about that."

"How do you forget something like that?" He lets out a laugh. Soul shakes his head, "I hate playing; I just want to be a normal teenager."

"I hear that," Kid says, being the Mayors son. He befriended Soul when he moved here last year, showing him around and introducing him to his friends. Happy they get along with him just fine.

Soul gets on his motorcycle, he waves goodbye to Kid who gets inside his car. He was lucky to have a friend who was also rich and understood the struggles of the upper class. He starts up his bike and heads out. He realized while driving that Maka skipped rest of the day. So uncool that he had almost of his classes with her. So annoying when you are actually trying to pay attention in a class but your classmates got to keep talking about her.

He couldn't believe that she claims she can see ghosts. Ghosts are not real, monsters are not real, and magic is not real. What is her problem? Doesn't she want friends? But picking on her was fun too.

* * *

"Excuse me, are you Sam?" Maka asks as she walks up to him at a cross light. Sam look down at Maka and gives her a little smile, "Yes, but how do you know me?"

"I know your girlfriend Mary."

Sam frowns and looks down, "Oh," Was all he could say.

Mary rubs Sam on his back as he lets a tear slide down his cheek, "Don't cry Sam."

"Mary says that you shouldn't cry."

"Wha- excuse me?" Sam questions looking at Maka funny.

"Do you have a minute talk?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

Maka and Sam sit down at nearby bench. "Hold my hand, sir."

Sam gives Maka another funny look, "Why?"

"So you can see Mary." Maka simply replies. Sam arches a brow but takes Maka's hand anyway. He then sees Mary form in front of him.

"M-Mary!"

"Oh Sam, you can see me!" She happily gives him a hug. He hugs her back, and looks at Maka. "How?"

"I have the power to see ghosts, when I hold another humans hand, they too will have the power to see, hear, and feel the ghost like I can."

"Amazing!" Sam says with a big smile.

Mary runs her hand through Sam's hair, "I didn't know I was dead, until um, oh you never told me your name."

"It's Maka. Sorry, very informal of me."

Mary shakes her head, "Don't worry about it, but Sam, I was following you around all day!"

"That explains the feeling that you were with me." He smiles big but then frowns, "Mary, you have been dead for a week now."

"A week?"

"Yes, tomorrow is your funeral."

"Oh," Mary says looking down, she drops her hands to her side. Letting tears slide down her cheeks. "Oh Sam, I don't want to be dead, I don't want to be away from you! I love you so much, I wanted to share my life with you!"

Sam stands up, Maka leaning in so she can still hold his hand.

"Mary, I love you too, I was going to propose to you!"

"You were?" She asks as she lets out more tears.

Maka cuts in, "But Mary, you have to crossover, it's not safe for you here." Maka could see black clouds roll around them.

Mary sniffs, "You're right Maka." She looks at Sam, "Sam, I love you so much, I would have said yes and happily lived with you, but my reckless driving destroyed that. I want you to find someone new, and grow old with that person."

Sam hugs Mary, "I don't want to let you go!"

Mary buries her face in his shirt. "Promise me, promise me that you will continue to live, and see the world. Promise me that you will find someone else. Promise me that you will not change!"

Sam takes a deep breath. "I promise, so I can make you proud as you watch over me."

Mary smiles brightly, the dark clouds vanish and light surrounds them.

"Its so beautiful," Mary says amazed. Sam can see a beautiful light surround her. Maka smiles, "You are ready to crossover Mary."

Mary nods, "Thank you Maka; please continue to help other ghosts like me." Maka smiles and nods. "And Sam, I love you, take care of yourself." She gives him one last hug and kiss. "Goodbye love."

"Goodbye Mary, we will see each other one day again!" Sam says smiling. They watch Mary crossover into the light and vanish. Sam leaves out a shaky breath. Maka lets go of his hand.

"Thank you for being easier than other people when I try to get them to talk to their love ones." Maka says standing up. Sam nods, wiping his tears. "Can I give you a hug Maka?"

"Sure." Maka says with a smile. He gives her a big hug. "I feel so much better now. Thank you again."

"No problem at all." They say their goodbyes, walking away in different directions.

Maka starts to head home, seeing a ghost crossover always made her feel happy. It made her feel that she should not give up. She reaches another crosswalk and waits for the human symbol to appear.

Soul decided to ride around the city for a bit before he tells his parents he doesn't want to do the concert tomorrow. He could just go to the movies then perform and avoid a screaming match with his parents. Would his friends be mad to go to the movies before lunch? He knows Kid will understand, maybe he will convince the other for him.

Soul sees the light turn red but blows through it anyway, turning left. He then sees a person crossing, he screams and avoids the person by swerving around them, causing him to lose control and crash into a tree.

Maka gasp as the motorcyclist almost hit her, to her horror the person hit's the tree. She quickly runs over to the person, other people joining her.

Soul moans as he gets up, "Aw man, my bike!" He looks behind him as he hears a gasp, "Maka? That was you I almost hit!?"

Maka continues to look at him in shock. Soul gives her a confused look, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" He looks at everyone else, ignoring him. Why were they more concerned with his bike than him?

"Soul…um."

"What Maka? I hope you know that you are buying me a new bike!"

"But Soul."

"Oh I get it, you're poor, no way you can afford that. Then you have to be my servant for a month and you are not allowed to do that weird thing. You know the thing when you randomly talk to yourself."

Maka bites her lips, "Soul."

"What?"

"You're dead."

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Poor Soul... Do you guys like the story so far?**

 **I literally went on Fanfic for the first time in almost two years the other day. I reread my stories and laughed at my grammar mistakes, especially in Lost Voice. I then decided that I should publish the Unseen. So I went on word and found that I started it back in 2013 x'D  
Finished the chapter in one go and now its midnight...WHOA! **

**Chapter two will be out next week!**

 **BYEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Happy Christmas Eve! Merry Christmas Eve? Anyway...here is chapter 2, ENJOY!**

* * *

Soul stood over his dead body. He crashed head first into the tree. Would it be different if he actually wore a helmet? He runs his hands through his hair. "I can't believe this. Am I really dead?"

Maka walked over to Soul, "I'm sorry Soul, but I should let you know one thing."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to live?"

He gives her a weird look. "Of course I want to live."

"Alright then, every human has exactly one hour to return to their body if they have the will to continue to live. An ambulance is on the way. As they try to revive you, you lay onto your dead body. Then you will come back to life. Understand?"

Soul nods, "I can do that. Ah, how long has it been?"

"Don't worry, it's only been ten minutes, you have plenty of time to come back."

He sighs in relief sitting down. "This is what I get for being reckless." He looks up at Maka, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

Soul runs his hands through the grass, pulling some out. "If you were not here, I would be so lost. To know that you were telling the truth about being able to see the dead. I'm sorry."

Maka squats in front of him, "Don't be, it's not an easy thing to believe in."

"But people bully you, hurt you. I-I bullied you and yet you're saving me."

"Mmm, the paramedics are going to save you, not me." She gives him a smile. "Besides this is part of my fault. I continue to walk across even though the hand appeared all because there were no cars."

"My fault too, I ran a red light."

Maka looks over to Soul's dead body, she hopes when he comes back to life, nothing serious happens to his body. The ambulance pulls up, them rushing out, grabbing Soul and putting him on the stretcher. Soul looks at Maka, "Are you coming?"

She nods, getting up, "I'm his friend; can I come too?"

The paramedics nod at her, she smiles and jumps in. "Come on Soul, you can do it."

Soul gets on top of his body, "This is so weird, eh." Maka shakes her head at him, "Come on!"

The paramedics stare at her funny, she blushes. Soul finally lies down onto his body. He sinks in. The heart monitor coming to life. Maka sighs in relief. She could only hope that he has no memory of dying.

* * *

Maka watches Soul's parents rush by her, into his hospital room. His surgery was a success. He has a broken neck, shoulder, and a concussion. The doctors shocked that he was alive. She walks out of the hospital, happy to know he was going to be okay.

Soul was in the hospital for two months, she didn't dare go visit him though. She was relieve to know that no one knew she was at fault for causing Soul to crash, she's pretty sure her class would murder her. Soul's friends would hurry to leave school just to go visit him. The first two weeks everyone was silent, walking around like zombies. No one even bullied her.

The school rejoiced hearing that Soul will be returning to school, then everything can go back to normal. She wonders if he was going to bully her again. She decided she was going to pay him a visit, just to see if he remembered.

….

"Oh Soul, you're healing so fast!"

Soul smiles at his mother, "I know I'm pretty lucky. Sorry that I can't perform any time soon."

His mother waves her hand, "Oh do not worry about that, no way can you play with a broken shoulder. And we must wait for your concussion to go away."

"Your mother is right son, you are going to have to do physical therapy as well. Better to take a year off."

Soul was so happy to hear that he didn't have to play his stupid piano for a whole year. Was it wrong for him to be happy that he got hurt? Then again, he did almost die. But that didn't matter anymore, he was getting better and going back to school next week.

Soul's parents leave the room to go get food, Wes, Soul's older brother walks in. "Hey!"

Soul looks over towards his brother, "Yo, you're done practice early."

"That's because you are more important, now thank me for convincing mom and dad to give you a break from piano."

Soul laughs, "I was surprised when they said that, but thank you. I was worried."

Wes walks over to the window and opens the blinds. "It's such a nice day out, do you want to walk around and get out of this room?"

Soul looks out the window, "Oh that boy is there again."

Wes looks around, all he saw was two nurses pushing around patients. "Oh the boy in the wheelchair?"

"Huh, no, the one just standing around in the middle of the yard."

Wes shakes his head, he could never find the boy Soul was talking about. "Sorry Soul, I can't find him."

Hmm, he must be looking at the nurses again, Soul thinks to himself.

"Well, I'm going to go find your nurse, to see if I'm allowed to take you outside."

"Okay, cool." Soul watched Wes walk out of the room, Soul looks back out the window, why was that little boy always by himself? He then hears a knock, he turns around to see Maka entering the room.

"Uh, hi Soul."

"Maka?"

She looks down at her feet, "Um, I came to see how you were doing, the school is excited for you to come back." She walks over to him, handing him over flowers she hid behind her back. Soul takes them, "I honestly believe that you would be here every day apologizing to me on what happened."

"Sorry, I was too scared, I couldn't take the chance being seen by our classmates. I don't want them to know I was the reason why you got hurt."

"Still my fault too, but thanks to you, I'm not dead." He says placing the flowers on the table.

Maka's head shoots up, "You remember dying?"

"Yeah?"

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because it can scar people."

Soul looks back out the window, "I guess, I do have nightmares sometimes about it, even one when you died." Soul admits. Maka feels blush rising in her cheeks. Why was she blushing at that?

"I wonder why that little boy always stands in the middle of the yard. He literally does this every day! For hours too!"

Maka looks out the window, she sees a ghost boy, and two nurses pushing around their patients, then two other little boys running around with a ball.

"Which little one?"

"The one standing by himself."

"Oh, the ghost boy."

"I guess you can call him a ghost. Pretty creepy that he does that."

Maka stops and realizes what Soul said. "Whoa wait a minute, Soul, you see that boy?"

Soul looks at her, "Uh yea?"

"Oh my god. Oh my god no." Maka backs away into the wall, looking at him shock.

Soul gives her a weird look, "Are you okay, do I need to call a nurse?"

"Soul…"

"What?"

"You can see ghosts?"

"Huh? No, only you can."

"Have you pointed out that little boy to anyone else?"

"Sure, lots of times, but for some reason no one could find him but you."

"Soul…that's a ghost."

Soul's eyes widen in realization. It made sense, no one could ever find the boy he was talking about, but Maka could. Oh no. Oh my god. Soul thinks in panic, he sits down on his bed.

"Why, why can I see ghosts?"

Maka shakes her head, "I don't know, when people come back to life, sometimes they are given a gift."

"But I don't want this gift! I'm not good at helping people, let alone a dead one!" He stands up, "Maybe it will go away right? If I pretend, it will eventually go away…right?"

Maka bites her lips, she wasn't sure. She never met anyone that this has happen too, she has only heard stories from her mother.

"Don't worry, just ignore them, then they won't come to you."

"How the hell am I supposed to tell the difference?"

"Ghosts have glowing aura around them. When they are good, it's blue, when bad, it's red."

Soul gets up from his bed and looks back out the window, a blue aura surrounds the little boy. "Oh." He then sighs, "But I really do hope this is a dream."

Wes walks in, "Yo, Soul, the nurse said yes, sorry I took so lon- oh who are you?"

Maka blushes for being caught in Soul's room, "Oh, I'm…"

"She's my friend." Soul says finishing for her. Maka looks at him shocked, he lied about them being friends.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Soul's older brother, Wes."

"I'm Maka."

"How come you haven't visit before?"

"Huh? Ohh, uh, I didn't want to be a bother."

"Oh you're not a bother one bit, right Soul?"

"Uh right."

Wes smiles, "Do you want to join us for a walk; Soul needs some fresh air."

"…sure," Maka says. Wes pulls in the wheelchair, Soul glares at it, "I can walk."

"Nope, they said you have to be in a wheelchair."

Soul groans while he sits down. They head down to the trail that surrounds the yard. Wes smiles as he breathes in the fresh air. "AH, such a nice day!"

"You are always too happy."

"Of course I am, what's wrong with enjoying life?"

"That's messed up to say in a hospital Wes." Wes blushes, his brother had a point. He looks over at Maka, she walked with her head down. He stops pushing Soul, "Would you guys like some water? It's kind of hot out."

Maka shakes her head, "No, I'm fine." Soul ignores Maka, "Sure, Maka will take one too."

Wes smiles, "I'll be right back!" He then takes off back into the hospital. Maka takes Soul, pushing him to the bench, she sits down.

Soul looks over at the little ghost boy, the boy staring back, Soul quickly adverting his eyes. "I think he noticed that I can see him."

Maka looks over to the little boy, she smiles at him. The boy responds shock. She gets up and walks over to him. "Hi, do you want to play with me and my…friend?"

The boy smiles at her and nods. Maka grabs his hand leading him to the bench. The boy sits down next to Maka.

"I'm Maka, and this is my friend Soul. What's your name?"

The boy plays with his gown, "Joey."

Soul looks at Joey, dark clouds started to surround them. His blue aura slowly fading. Maka ignores the darkness.

"So Joey, what are you doing here?"

"I was in a car accident and now I'm in a coma, but when I woke up Mommy and Daddy kept crying, then I saw myself still sleeping."

"Ah," Maka says nodding, "Don't worry, I can help you, how about you show me your room."

Joey stands up, "Um okay."

"So the kid is not dead?" Soul asks confuse. Maka pushes Soul as she follows Joey back inside, "He's close to it, which is why he can walk around as a ghost. If he doesn't go back into his body though he will die. You said he's been doing this for weeks so I'm hoping I'm not too late."

Maka stops walking and looks back outside, dark figures start to show. "I won't let you win." Soul turns a little, "What are you mumbling about? Let who win?"

"Don't worry about it."

They reach Joey's room, Maka opens the door to see Joey's parents crying; they look at Maka and Soul, shocked.

"Who are you?" Joey's mother asks.

"I'm here to see Joey."

Joey's parents give Maka a funny look, "Do we know you?"

"No, but I'm here to help." Maka looks at Joey, "I want you to lay onto your body. If you want to continue to live and be with your parents you should wake up. Will you give it a try?"

Joey nods at her. Soul looks over to the kids parents, they give Maka a confused look but she ignores it. Soul then watches Joey get onto his bed and lay on top of his self like he did. Joey then sinks in. A few minutes pass, Joey's parents hold their breaths. Maka grips her skirt, waiting.

Joey then opens his eyes. His parents gasp, jumping up. "How, how did you do that?" His parents ask.

"I can see ghosts." Maka smiles at them, "I saw Joey wondering around, when he told me he was in a coma, I was relived. Knowing that he was still technically alive."

"Oh thank you so much, we were starting to lose hope. The doctors kept telling us it would be better to pull the plug."

Soul watches in amazement, Joey was happily sitting in his father's lap as his mom talked to Maka. So this is what Maka has been doing since she was a kid? Helping people, families get a second chance. Maybe seeing ghosts wouldn't be so bad?

They bid their goodbyes and leave Joey's room, Maka pushes Soul back into his room. Wes comes running down the hall.

"SOULLLL, WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Wes. It was my fault." Maka starts to say.

"Maka saved a kids life." Soul interrupts.

Wes looks at Maka shocked, "Huh? How?"

"Oh, um…"

Soul cuts in, "She found him wondering and quickly got him back to his room, giving him medicine."

"Wow, Maka. And here I was mad that you wondered away with Soul. I'm sorry."

"Ah, no, I'm sorry too."

They go back into Soul's room. Soul lies down on the bed. "Man, I'm tired."

Wes stretches, "Me too, I'm going to go see where mom and dad are, they been gone for an hour."

Soul nods, "Sure."

Maka watches Wes leave, she plays with her skirt. "Maka."

She looks up at Soul, "Uh, yes?"

Soul sits up looking out the window, "What were those dark clouds surrounding Joey?"

Maka looks down, not sure if she should tell Soul. "Those dark clouds are demons. They like to take lost souls and have them join the dark side."

"What happens when they join?"

"It gets pretty scary, actually. Demons can hurt humans. It's really hard to convince a demon to cross over that I gave up on it."

"You gave up?" Soul questions shocked, Maka nods, "I have gotten hurt in the past. So now I just focus on helping as much ghosts as I can. Some are little harder than others."

"Like that Jon ghost?" Soul asks.

Maka laughs, "Yes, but some ghosts don't want to cross over and are perfectly happy. I don't have to worry about the darkness getting to them."

Soul lies down, looking up at the ceiling. He was worried, a conflicted feeling. Will seeing ghosts be a good or a bad thing? Maka sits at the end of his bed, "Don't worry Soul, you will get used to it. I promise!"

A trouble feeling sinks into his stomach, he sighs looking at Maka. He could only give her a little smile.

* * *

 **So did you guys like Chapter 2?**

 **I honestly cannot remember where my 2013 self was going with this story. But not to worry. I have a new idea for this story.**

 **I will be updating a new chapter every week. I don't want the same thing like with Wanted...honestly over a year when Lost Voice was done in like 4 months.**

 **I just hope this story get more attention. It's kind of back firing on me...**

 **ANYWAY! See you guys next week!**

 **HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE THAT THAN...HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO WHAT EVER IT IS ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! JUST KIDDING, IT'S FEBRUARY! Tomorrow's my birthday! I turn 21~ WOOOOO!**  
 **So very sorry for the late update, I'll explain at the end of the chapter if you are interested haha…**

 **But now please enjoy my story!**

* * *

He was finally back to school, greeted by so many faces. His bones were all healed. Everything was back to normal. Just kidding. He has been a nervous wreck walking around school. Realizing just how many ghosts there were in this building. At least his home was ghosts free.

Soul walks to his locker, seeing the ghost boy Jon, whom Maka always talks too. He knew it was him, realizing his locker used to be Jon's. What luck. Jon notices Soul could see him. Soul proceeds to ignore him while opening his locker.

"Did you have a nice vacation? Aren't you lucky not having to do any make up work." Jon smiles at him, noticing he is being ignored.

"I know you can hear me. Maka already told everyone how you can see us now after your accident. We are not allowed to bug you though. But I'm not gonna listen so Ha!"

Soul stares at Jon. "I don't understand why you are still here, like crossover already. So uncool."

Jon stutters, "Wha- you-I"

Soul grabs his book, placing it in his bag. He looks back at Jon, "I was a ghost for like ten minutes and already hated it. You been one for like five years? Come on man."

Jon huffed and disappeared.

Soul smiled and walked to his class. He passes Maka who had her nose in another book. He shakes his head and sits down in the last row. Black Star comes bouncing up the stairs seeing his friend.

"Yahoo! Soul, I missed you buddy!"

"We saw each other almost everyday!"

Black Star waves his hands, "No, I mean, at school. So boring not having you here, I was failing by myself."

Soul snorts, "I fail one test and you hold it against me. I can't fail or my parents will pull me out."

Black Star nods, "Good thing I have Kid in some of my classes so I can copy his homework."

Soul laughs and shakes his head, he looks up too see a ghost girl fly into the room. She goes over to Maka but she ignores her, the ghost girls shrugs and starts dancing around the room. Soul starts to feel nervous, is he able to ignore the ghost if they talk to him with people around?

He turns his head only to be face to face with the ghost, he screams and jumps out of his chair. Everyone stops what they were doing and looks at him. He looks over at Maka, she looks at him worried but then glares at the ghost.

"Mr. Evans, are you alright?" His teacher asks in a stern voice, he could only nod and sit down. Black Star puts a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, what was that?"

"I uh, do that now, flash backs from my accident." He lies. Black Star pats his back, "Aw man, I'm here for ya."

When lunch finally came around, Soul started to search for Maka. He couldn't take it, it wasn't even a full day of school yet and he was already falling apart. On the streets, it's easier because you just keep walking but at school, you are stuck to a desk for almost an hour. So of course a ghost will come up to him and try to talk.

Why can't they just talk to the other ghosts? Why him? He finds Maka on the rooftop, sitting on a bench, reading a book.

"Maka!" Soul shouts relived. Maka looks up, "Oh, hey Soul." She sees his exhausted form. "Ruff first day back?"

He sits down on the ground and pouts, "Yes, all these ghosts wont leave me alone. I don't know what to do."

Maka closes her book and sits it down. "You got to learn to ignore them Soul."

"But it's really hard! They just keep talking and talking. I can't take it anymore. Please make it stop."

Maka sits down in front of him, "I'm sorry, that you have to see ghosts too, but I don't know how to make it stop."

Soul shakes his head, "No, make them leave me alone during class."

"I can't do that either, they are not going to listen to me."

He moans, covering his face. "Soul, you don't mind being able to ghosts?" Maka asks.

Soul looks down at his hands, "Well it's complicated, I hate how they come talk to me during class and now everyone gives me wired looks. But it's also somewhat cool that I can see them. They tell me their stories and move on, and it was cool seeing you handle that boy at the hospital."

Maka blushes, why was she blushing? "It's nice to know I'm not alone."

Soul looks up at her, "Maka, but please can you help me? I know I don't deserve it, but I need to know how to handle this, I freaking screamed in the middle of class!"

Maka bites her lips, he did bully her, so why should she help? But then again he has been nothing but nice to her since the accident.

"I will only if you do one thing."

"What is it?"

"Since you are popular, get people to stop bullying me and then I will help you with the ghosts. We do have a lot of our classes together."

Soul smiles and jumps up, "Deal, I will protect you Maka, I swear! Thank you!"

She feels herself blush again, smiling at him.

* * *

After two full weeks, Maka walks around the school happily. Soul kept his promised, she has not been bullied once. When someone even tries, Soul would appear out of nowhere and beat up the person. In return, she worked extra hard to get a lot of the ghosts to crossover. While others just agree to not bug Soul during class. He seemed happier too.

As she walks down the hall, she notices her friend, Crona, at his locker.

"Crona!" Maka happily yells as she walks over to him, "It's been three weeks since I last seen you. How have you been?"

Crona turns to her, "I been okay, I got my treatment at the hospital."

"Do you feel better now?"

Crona looks down at his feet, "Not really."

Maka pouts at her friend, sad knowing she couldn't help her depressed friend. "I thought a therapist would help."

"I just need to work on what she told me." He says. Maka nods, she then notices Soul walking, "Soul!" She happily calls out. He looks up from his phone and smiles, giving her a little wave. Crona looks at Maka funny.

Soul puts his phone in his pocket, "You know, I think I can get Jon to crossover."

"Really? How?"

Crona glares.

"I got him talking, like you do. I think I got him comfortable enough to know he can continue in the afterlife."

Maka smiles, "I've been trying for years, so if you get him to crossover, that just shows you can do this."

Soul smiles at Maka praise, he looks over at Crona, "Oh hi Patty's friend."

Maka looks at Crona, "Oh I forgot you became friends with Patty."

"She really likes him, she keeps telling me how sad she's been since he has not been here."

Crona look at Soul, "Yeah, she said the same thing to me when you were in the hospital." Soul notices a little attitude in his tone, he coughs, "Maka and Patty told me all about you."

"That's nice, I got to get to class, bye."

They watch him walk away, Soul turns to Maka. "He hates me."

"What? No he doesn't."

"You saw how he talked to me."

"I honestly never seen him talk like that, you never met him before either. After you came back, Crona went into the hospital for his depression."

"What's he depressed about?"

"He has a hard home life, we became friends when he moved here when I was in middle school. I still don't know the full details, he doesn't like to talk about it."

"How's he supposed to get help?" Soul asks. Maka rubs her forehead. "I don't know, its really worrying me though, he's suicidal."

Soul frowns at that, "Why don't you guys come hangout with me and my friends? He's already friends with Patty."

"I don't think your friends like me."

Soul places his hand on Maka's head, "I told them how cool you are, I want to tell them I can see ghosts now too, and I want you to be there with me."

Maka faces goes red, "Hey are you okay? You are really hot." Soul asks worried.

Maka feels her face, "I think I'm getting a little sick, better go to sleep early tonight."

"I'll take you home today, okay?"

Maka smiles, "Sure."

* * *

Patty walks into lunch and sees Maka talking to Soul, she smiles, and heads over. "Hi Maka!"

Maka looks at Patty in shock, she's never said hi to her before, "Oh hello."

"Have you seen Crona?"

"He should be on the rooftop, I was just about to head up there and eat lunch with him."

"It's getting cold out, you guys should eat lunch here," Soul says concerned. Patty smiles at them. She just keeps wondering what happen between the two. First Soul would bully her and other kids but then after the hospital, he's back as a new man, being nice to everyone. Protecting all the kids getting bullied, especially Maka.

Patty also learned her ways when she became friends with Crona, they ended up becoming lab partners and she got to learn a lot about him. A strange desire to protect him from everyone. She could feel he was avoiding her.

"Come on," Maka says, snapping Patty out of her thoughts, "Let's go find him."

They head to the rooftop, Soul follows them eating his bread. They open the doors and see Crona sitting on the edge of the roof, darkness surrounding him. Maka takes a step back, confused on what she was seeing. Patty looks at Maka and Soul, "Guys, what's wrong?"

Soul swallows his food, and walks over to Crona, "Uh, Crona, are you okay, not safe to sit right there, dude."

Crona gets up and walks over, "Did you see the darkness Maka?" He gives her a wicked smile, "I can't see it, but I can feel it." He starts to laugh.

Patty slaps Crona across the face. "Snap out of it!" She huffs, "Why are you talking about darkness?"

"Because, I decided to become part of it."

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter…I will try my best to update next week.**

 **So I do hope everyone is liking this story so far.**

 **Sorry again that it look me long to update. My 2013 Microsoft expired. That's because I got it from my sis's old job and she doesn't work there anymore, I then had to wait to get paid to buy the newest version. But I had bills to pay so I had to wait again for the next pay check. Finally bought it.**

 **I even wrote part of this story on my google docs, but couldn't figure out how to publish it to the website, so if there is a way, someone tell me haha.**

 **I deleted half of this chapter and rewrote it, I kind of like the way I'm going with it. So stay tune on what happens next!**

 **BYEEEE! From the birthday girl ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AND I AM BACK WITH CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

The three of them just stood there as they watch Crona laugh and walk away.

"What the hell just happened?" Soul muttered. Maka shakes her head, "I didn't know people could feel the darkness around them."

"I thought the darkness were just a bunch of ghosts huddled together." Soul then says.

"Well, it is. So, that means the evil ghosts have gotten stronger or Crona is really losing it."

Patty looks at them, "Wait, so you really can see ghosts."

Maka nods, "I can see them too," Soul then says. Patty looks at him in shock. "What? Have you always been able to see them?"

"Ah, no, ever since my accident. I died but came back to life, thanks to Maka. For some reason, I've been able to see ghosts ever since."

"So, that is why you stopped bullying." Patty says, scratching her chin.

Soul groans, "I feel really bad about that. Bullying is so uncool, I can't believe I did that."

Maka smiles, "Well now thanks to you, bullying has stopped in this school."

"What are we going to do with Crona?" Patty asks.

Maka rubs her eyes, "I honestly do not know."

The bells rings, letting them know lunch is over. They leave the rooftop and head to their next class. Maka heads to her class that she shares with Crona, but he wasn't there. After five minutes of class, Crona enters the room.

The teacher looks over at Crona, "Crona, you're late."

"You're lucky that I showed up."

The teacher sighs at his attitude. Not sure is she should say something when he just got out of the hospital.

"Crona, that is the teacher you are talking to! Apologize!" Maka scolds him.

Crona shoots a glare towards Maka, "Why should I?"

"Because what you said was rude, just because you are not happy with your life doesn't mean you have to be mean to others!"

The class becomes silent. The teacher standing back. Maka could see the darkness surround Crona.

"Do it!" Maka screams at him, "Apologize!"

"Fine!" He turns to the teacher, "I'm sorry!" He yells at her.

"Uh, that is okay, please have a seat."

He sits down next to Maka, they glare at each other. The darkness fading.

* * *

Maka huffs as she walks towards Soul's car, she and Crona kept getting into fights the rest of the day. What has gotten into him? He was always so quiet and sweet, comes back an asshole.

Soul sees Maka's face, "Guessing Crona is still giving you a hard time?"

She stops walking in front of him, she looks up, "Is he trying to make me hate him?"

They get into the car, "I wouldn't know why he would."

After ten minutes driving, they reach Maka's apartment. "Go get change and we will head to my house, Patty said she was going to drag Crona over."

"But it's a school night, I have to do my homework!"

"Bring it with you." Soul says laughing, "Okay sure, do you want to come up?"

"Uh sure." Soul says, he follows Maka into her apartment.

"Do you live alone?" He asks looking around.

It was a two-bedroom apartment, walk right into the living room with the kitchen to the left. Down the hall were the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Nope, just me and my dad. But he's business man, so he travels a lot. Right now, he's in Florida."

"What about your mom?"

"She passed away over five years ago," She says sadly. "She could see ghosts too."

Soul looks over at her in shock, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright, I never brought it up."

He sits down on the couch, "No wonder, you are so good with ghosts, your mom most of taught you everything."

Maka laughs, "She really did, I learned a lot from her. I always dream of starting a family, but now I worry my child will also see ghosts."

"Your kid will be fine! They got you as your mom."

She blushes and walks towards the kitchen, "Do you want a drink?"

"A water will be just fine, thank you."

She hands him his drink and sits down next to him. Soul takes a sip, "Will my kids be able to see ghosts?"

Maka shrugs, "I don't know, you got it in a different way."

Soul sighs and sits back, "It's going to be hard to find someone who accepts us being able to see ghosts."

Maka looks over at him, "Don't say that, my life is finally turning around, not counting the Crona thing. When I was a kid, I remember a lot of kids were able to see ghosts."

Soul turns to her, "What, no way!"

"Yeah, every kid can, until they reach the age of nine or ten they stop seeing them. But I didn't, neither did my mom."

"I don't remember seeing ghosts."

"A lot of kids don't, our parents would think they were our imaginary friends."

Soul runs his hands through his hair, "So when did you start getting bullied?"

Maka plays with the pillow in her lap. "I was always the weird kid, but elementary wasn't so bad, kids can be mean, but I was always included, from what I remember. But when I reached middle school, it got harder. Only one who could still see ghosts, people started to make fun of me. I'm lucky my mom could help me handle the ghosts."

She frowns, "My mom then got sick, she ended up with a brain tumor. She passed away when I was in eighth grade. After that, my dad fell into depression. He and mom were high school sweet hearts. He didn't know how to handle her gone. So, he now travels for his job. He says it's too hard to look at me because I look just like my mom when she was in high school."

She continues, "Crona was my only friend in middle school, he helped me deal with my mother passing, even kids at school actually left me alone the rest of the school year. So, that was nice. I started high school, but there is so many ghosts there unlike elementary and middle school. A lot of teens die from drugs and alcohol, making them stay. They wouldn't leave me alone, forcing me to look like I was talking to myself. Then the bullying started again. Each year it got worse.

"But this year I started off skipping a lot but then your thing happens. I have not been bullied, so I'm looking forward to the rest of this school year. It's also almost Christmas, so that will also be fun."

Soul just sits there, staring at her. "You make feel so shitty right now."

She snaps her head toward him, "What why!?"

He groans and covers his face, "All I do is complain about my life to my friends, feeling sorry for myself, when in reality I don't have it hard."

Maka throws her pillow at him, "Okay your turn."

"Huh?"

"I told you my life story, now tell me yours, we are friends right?"

"Of course, we are." Soul says.

"Then let me hear about your life, and to why you hate it so much."

Soul plays with the corner of the pillow, "Uh, okay sure."

He scrunches his eyebrows, "Well, I'm born into a very wealthy family. The Evans. Known for the great music, the fourth generation of playing classical music. When I turned four years old, I got to walk into a big room full of instruments and pick one to play. I picked the piano. I was home schooled until last year, I would go to school in the morning then after lunch, practice. Every weekend we will have a party or a concert. I was always playing that stupid piano.

"My older brother Wes, plays the violin, he loves it. Everyone praises him. He loves to write his own music, my parents will let him play it, but when I try to play my own work. It's too dark my parents will say, then say no to me. It's frustrating, they even wanted to me to start playing right after my surgery but thanks to Wes, he was able to change their minds.

"I just want a normal life, I want to know what it feels like to go to a normal school, to play a sport, go to a school dance, join in some clubs. So, I begged my parents again and again. They finally said yes, so I started in eleventh grade. I was so excited, I learned so much, I had to get a tutor though because my parents didn't teach me half of the stuff you guys learn.

"I'm allowed to go to school unless I keep my grades above a B. I'm not allowed to do any clubs though, I must go home and practice that stupid piano. Other than that, I guess I am happy, I made some friends but I know I'm only popular because I come from a rich family. People try to make me buy them stuff all the time.

"So here I am complaining about my life, when in reality, I just don't want to play the piano anymore, I thought about not having kids so they wouldn't be forced to either. Oh, now I can see ghosts, some people think I'm weird but at the same time I'm okay with it."

Maka laughs, "Okay, okay, I get why you can hate your life. But if you kids don't want to play isn't that your choice?"

"Nope, my mom already threatened me. I kind of fear they will disown me if I quit piano, I'm just not happy with it."

Maka leans back, stretching out her legs, "What do you want to be when you grow up, we are still young, so its okay if you do not know yet."

Soul thinks, "I'm not sure, my future was already decided before I born."

"Aw come on, you to at least think about it once before."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you."

Maka leans in, curious.

"I want to open my own bike shop, motorcycles!"

Maka makes a face, "That's your dream?"

"Yea! I love motorcycles, I love to work on them too." Soul looks at her, "Is it that stupid?"

"Huh? What, no, no. For some reason, I thought you were going to say something big, like a doctor, scientist, or pilot."

Soul shakes his head, "No, that never interested me. My bike could take me away from the piano just a little bit. My grandfather owned one, and taught me everything I need to know. We kept it a secret from my parents. Those were some great memories. He passed away two years ago."

Maka nods her head in understanding. "So what is your dream?" Soul asks.

Maka plays with her hands, "Honestly, I like helping people. So I want to be psychologist."

"That's so you." Soul says laughing. His phone starts to ring.

"Hello?"

" _Soul, where are you, you said we were going to hang out at your house and your brother says you are not home!"_

"Oh, shit, I forgot. I'm at Maka's house right now, we'll be over in twenty minutes. Okay? Okay cool, bye."

Soul jumps up, "We got to go, that was Kid, go change out of your uniform real quick!"

Maka jumps up and runs to her room. Taking off her clothes and throwing on some yoga pants and her long sleeve t-shirt. She runs back over to Soul, "You look really comfy, that's what I'm going to do when I get home." Maka laughs.

* * *

They reach Soul's house, and head inside. Maka takes her bag into the entertainment room. There she sees Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki and Crona.

"Hey," Maka says shyly. They look at her, "Maka!" Patty happily says, she runs over to her, "So, what were you and Soul doing? Hmm?"

Maka's face goes red, "We were just talking! Honestly!"

Liz moans, "You guys only talked? Lame, come on Maka, I want some juicy stories now on."

Maka looks down at her feet, "But we're not a couple."

Kid joins the conversation, "Soul has not stopped talking about you these past two weeks."

"Yeah, he even spends his time looking for you than talking to us!" Black Star adds in.

"Guys stop, you are making her embarrass!" Tsubaki pleads. She smiles at Maka.

"Sorry I bullied you. It was wrong, my parents already punished me for it because I told them." Black Star says.

"So that is why Sid came up to me and said sorry he has a stupid son." Maka says.

"That's what he said!" Black Star yells. Everyone laughs. "We were all stupid Star, we are sorry. I want us all to be friends." Patty says. She looks over at Crona who is sitting at the couch.

Maka walks over to Crona, "We got what we wanted Crona, we made some friends."

Crona glares at her, "Why do you want to be friends with people who hurt you?"

"People change, and besides they never physically hurt me, like some people would push me and knock my books out of my hand. They never did that."

Crona stands up, "I don't understand. I just don't. Now you like Soul who has only been nice to you for two weeks. They might just pick on you again!"

"Whoa Crona," Patty says, "I really want to be friends with Maka. We are not going to do that."

"Yeah Crona, we want to be your friend too." Liz adds in.

Crona huffs, "You changed Maka."

"So have you!" She fights back, "What is with your attitude? What happen at the hospital? Why are you so mean all of a sudden?"

"Because, I'm tired of people. I hate everything, even you!"

Maka gasp, Patty slaps Crona in the face, "You guys are best friends, how dare you say that to her." Liz and Tsubaki hugging Maka as she lets tears fall, "Fine! Hate me! But I'm still going to find a way to help you!"

Crona grabs his stuff and angrily walks out of the room, bumping Soul. "Whoa, Crona, where are you going?"

"Home!"

Soul turns back into the room and sees Maka crying. He runs over, "Maka why are you crying?"

She sniffs, "Crona said he hates me."

Soul clenches his fist and walks out the room, Black Star and Kid following him.

"No I don't want Soul to hurt him," Maka cries, "It's okay Maka, Crona needs it." Patty says letting her own tears fall.

"Patty, why are you crying?"

"Because, I thought Crona and I became really good friends, he even opened up to me on how he hates his home life, then decided to go the hospital. What happen to him, why is he so mean, and why is he so mean to Maka?"

Liz scratches her head, "It's been only one day and he caused this much trouble."

"Lets go find the boys," Tsubaki says. They all nod and head out the door.

Soul runs over and grabs Crona's shoulder, he punches him in the face. Crona falls to the ground.

"What the fuck Crona!" He screams at him, is voice echoing throughout the mansion. "You made Maka cry!"

"Like you haven't?" He spits back.

Soul's eyes widen, has he made Maka cry? His heart clenched.

Kid steps in, "Crona, we want Maka to be happy. You are her best friend, why are you acting like this?"

Crona gets up off the ground, he brushes himself. "She and I been best friends since the 6th grade! Then two months ago she tells me about Soul and the accident. Then she tells me about the time in the hospital. I was in the hospital for three weeks and all she talked about was Soul! And how everyone was being so nice to her now! How excited she was to finish high school with you guys!"

He runs his hands through his hair, "She replaced me! She likes a guy who was an asshole to her more than me, who has been there for her! Me! I have! Not you!" Crona screams, pointing his finger at Soul.

Soul glares, "So you're being a jerk all because Maka made friends?"

"That's so lame," Black Star says.

Crona glares. Maka and the others finally join.

"Crona, please don't leave, talk to us!" Maka says. "Come on Crona, I thought we were friends!" Patty adds in. She links her arm with his, Crona looks down at Patty.

"I hate you too, I don't understand why you wanted to be friends with me." He looks around. "I don't understand any of you guys, I'm not okay with this!" He goes to reach for Maka, but Soul stops him, "Don't touch her."

Crona clicks his teeth, shoving Patty away, he walks out.

"Yo, I swear Crona was about to grab Maka and drag her away." Black Star says.

"I don't know why I got scared either." Maka says, "Thank you Soul, and thank you guys. I feel like I dragged you into this."

"No problem at all." Kid says, "Friends help each other, and we are going to help Crona. I think we can find a way to get to him. Make him love life again."

Maka looks at Soul, he still held a glare. Someone then pushes her, Soul quickly catching her, "Liz, you bumped into Maka!" He says holding her to his chest. Maka face goes bright red. Everyone holding in their laughs.

* * *

Everyone spends an hour doing their homework and making small talk. Soul and Black Star coping off of Kid and Maka. Patty coloring while Liz did her nails. Tsubaki stands up, "I finished my work, but it's getting late, and today was a long day for us. So I'll head out first."

Black Star stands up, "I'll walk you home."

"No, you really don't have too."

"Hey, it's my job as a man to make sure you get home safe!"

Tsubaki blushed but nods, "Okay lets go!"

Ten minutes later, Kid stands up, "Come Patty and Liz, I'll drive you home. We'll see you guys tomorrow." They wave goodbye to Soul and Maka.

Maka watches them leave and looks back at Soul, she then looks at her clock, it read eight pm. She thought it was a lot later than that.

"I guess I should head home too."

Soul stands up, "I'll drive you home."

"You don't have too," Maka waves her hands. Soul huffs, "I don't trust Crona right now, so I'll take you home."

Maka nods, "Okay sure."

* * *

She walks into her apartment, heading over to the window, watching Soul drive away. She sighs, she guesses she really does like him. She turns around and walks to her bathroom, she washes her face and brushes her teeth, then throwing her hair up in a bun.

She walks into her room only to become face to face with Crona when she turns on the lights. She gasps falling backwards. "Crona, what are you doing in my room?"

He smiles, "Just making sure you got home," He then laughs and turns towards the window, he walks over and climbs up, jumping out. Maka feels tears run down her face, quickly running over to her windows and locking them.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Who wants to guess what happens next? Well you can't, because even I don't know, so HA! Just kidding I do.**

 **This Crona is so different. It's wired to me.**

 **I hope I'm not confusing you guys. Trying to make this super dramatic!**

 **Well, I'll see you guys. BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT IS UP EVERYONE? It's been so long since I updated….so very sorry. Working a lot. I painted my room one weekend, hung out with my friends who came home for spring break (I don't go to college). And just being lazy while I binge watch my Korean dramas lol. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

Dark circles lay under Maka's eyes as she walks over to Soul's car. He stares at her as she gets in.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Maka yawns, "Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just didn't get any sleep."

Soul turns off the car, and faces her. "How come? Are you concerned for Crona?"

Maka looks at her phone, "Turn back on the car, we have to get to school."

"But Maka."

"I'll tell you on the way there."

Soul makes a face but turns on the car, heading to school. As they drive, Maka looks out the window, "After you left last night, I went to my room, only to be face to face with Crona."

Soul slams on the breaks, "He was in you room? How the hell did he get in there?"

"My windows, he jumped out of them when he left." Maka scratched her head, "I'm not even on the first floor so that makes it stranger."

"Well what did he say?" Soul asks annoyed that Crona did that. He pulls into the school's parking lot.

"That he was just making sure I got home."

Soul scuffs, "I know he's your best friend and all, but that's creepy."

Maka get's out of the car and looks over to Soul, "It did make me feel uncomfortable for sure. That is why I didn't get any sleep, I kept thinking he was going to try to get back into my room."

"Has he done this before?"

"No, it's like he's a different person."

"I wonder what happen to him at the hospital." Soul thinks aloud.

They head into school and see Crona leaning against Maka's locker. He smiles at them, "Hi guys."

Maka and Soul stop walking, look at each other then back at Crona, "Uh, hey Crona." Maka says.

"Well I'm going to go find Patty, bye." He says waving.

Soul scratches his head, "He's scaring me."

Maka laughs, "He's in a really happy mood; I wonder what happened."

"Did we knock some sense in him last night?"

"But why was he in my room last night?"

"Happy to see you?"

"Oh well, as long as he is happy I'm not going to dwell on it."

Soul nods in agreement and they head to his locker. Jon rushes over to them, "Hey, what's wrong with your friend?"

"Which friend? Crona?" Maka asks. Soul opens his locker, grabbing his books. He then faces Jon, "How do you know something is wrong with Crona?"

Jon goes over to the windowsill and sit on it, "Well all the ghosts are talking about it, every evil ghost hovers over him."

"Even right now?" Maka asks shocked.

"You didn't see it? I thought you guys could see the dark clouds."

"We can," Soul answers, "But today when we saw him, he was so happy."

Jon thinks for a minute, "That's strange, how come I saw them but you didn't?"

Maka looks over at Soul, "Do you think Crona is trying to trick us?"

Soul rubs his eyes, "Why would he try to trick us into thinking he was happy when we know he's not?"

The bells rings throughout the halls. Jon jumps down from the windowsill, "Don't worry, I'll help you guys. I'm going to go see what he is doing." He vanishes.

Maka sighs, "I wonder why Jon in being helpful."

"Maybe he wants to help us with Crona before he crosses over?"

They head to their first class, Maka placing her head down and falling asleep. Soul smiles at her. Jon then appears next to Soul. Soul looks at him shocked, never has Jon followed him into a classroom before, he always stayed in the halls.

"Hey, Soul, I know you are in class, but its about Crona."

Soul nods his head to show he is listening as he continues to take notes off the board. Maka still sleeping next to him.

"Well, Crona is in science class right now, acting all happy with Patty. I then notice that evil ghost were watching him but from afar. I then headed to the rooftop, and saw that there were thousands of them hovering above the school!"

Soul stops writing and looks at Jon, "Seriously?" He whispers.

Jon nods, Soul taps his pencil then writes down, "Are you able to ask the ghost why they are following Crona around? Crona is not even dead, but he can sense that they are there."

Jon reads the note and looks at him. "No problem at all! I'll be right back."

Soul looks out the window seeing ghost fly around, what do they want with Crona?

* * *

Hours went by and Soul was becoming nervous. Jon hasn't come back yet. "Oh man, what if they turn Jon evil?" Soul asks in panic.

Maka watches him tap his pencil on his desk. All his friends looking at him. They all shared English class together. Crona walks up to them, "Soul, why do you look so worried?"

Soul looks up at Crona, surprised by his simple question. "Oh, ah, my friend hasn't um….texted me back yet. It's really important."

Liz puts her nail file down, "So important, you can't tell us?"

Soul nods.

Patty looks at Maka who is looking out the window, then at Soul. She then turns to Crona, "Crona, I'm happy you look better today. Science class was fun."

"It was, we got to watch a movie instead of dissection. And yes, I realized I worried you guys and that you do want to be my friends."

Everyone smiles at him, Maka pats his back, "We still need to talk about last night, okay?"

Crona slowly nods. Maka then looks back out the window only to see Jon fly past the window towards the ground. She stands up in shock, making everyone jump.

"Um, I'll be right back!" She says heading down the stairs, Soul stands up wanting to follow her. The teacher looks at him, "Only one student can go to the bathroom." He sighs and sits back down, "I wonder what she saw?"

"What do you mean?" Kid asks, Soul realizes he said that aloud.

"It's okay Soul, just tell them." Patty says. Soul looks at her, "But Maka is not here."

Tsubaki speaks up, "Yeah, Soul, just tell us."

He sighs, "Okay fine. After my accident, I have been able to see ghosts. Maka has been helping me deal with it." He then looks at Crona, "And there are evil ghosts hovering over Crona all the time."

Crona looks down at his hands in his lap. Patty rubbing his back. Everyone just stared at Soul in shock. "So that is why you have become so close to Maka and stopped bulling." Kid said. Soul nods.

"I knew ghosts were real, I just knew it!" Liz says, "But Crona, do you know you have evil ghosts around you?"

Crona nods, "They really got to me yesterday. I wasn't myself at all. I can hear them, but I can't see them. It started to happen at the hospital."

"So you can hear ghost?" Black Star asks shocked. Crona shakes his head, "Only the evil ghosts. At first I thought I did, but then I saw Maka talk to a ghost at the hospital when she came to visit me and that I couldn't hear anything."

Soul crosses his arms, "They want you Crona."

Crona looks at Soul, "They keep telling to go kill myself. That I'm worthless, and that no one will miss me." Tears started to roll down his face.

Tsubaki hands Crona a tissue, "I didn't know ghosts did that to humans."

Soul sighs, "I'm no help at all, I know nothing. God, where is Maka?"

* * *

Maka rushes out the back doors of the school, running over to Jon, who laid in the grass. "Jon, are you okay? Can a ghost feel pain?"

Jon looks at her, still laying on the ground, "Nope, I'm just thinking." He gets up, brushing himself off. Maka watches, "Jon, you are not even dirty."

"Well I feel like I am. It's a habit, just because I'm dead doesn't mean it's going to go away!"

Maka puts her hands up, "Alright, alright, sorry." She looks up towards the rooftop, "So, what happened up there?"

Jon huffs, crossing his arms, "Never have I met such terrible people before. Now I want to crossover, god." Maka bites her lip, "That's great, but can you tell me why you fell to the ground?"

"Okay, so," Jon begins, "I decided to help you guys out because seeing the evil ghosts scared me. Soul asked me to ask them what they want with Crona."

Maka steps close to him, "And?"

He throws his arms in the air, "Those evil bastards said that if can get Crona to kill himself that they will be powerful enough to force any spirit to join them!" He runs his hands through his hair, "That they will be able to talk to any human. Make them kill themselves. I can't believe it. Somehow, they got Crona able to hear them!"

Maka's mouth drops open, "Crona can hear the evil ghosts?"

"Yea! They are the reason he acted like that yesterday. But today they didn't bug him."

Maka rubs her head, thinking. "So if they can get Crona to kill himself, it would prove they can do it to any living human." She sits down on the ground, "I didn't even know the evil ghosts would want to associate with the living. I thought they only focused on the spirits."

"Yup, they scare me so much, I don't even want to be a ghost anymore. I'll gladly crossover after I say bye to Soul first."

"Psh, I've been trying to get you to crossover for years. But all it took was to fear some evil spirits."

"Pretty much."

Maka rolls her eyes at him, "Okay, but Jon why did you fall off the building?"

"Oh that, yeah, they asked if I wanted to join them and I said no. Next thing I knew, I was flying off the building. So evil."

Maka shakes her head at him. She looks back up at the rooftop. If the evil ghosts want to be more powerful, why are they just focuing on Crona? She then decides she will ask them herself.

"Maka, you need to get back to class." Jon says interrupting her thoughts. She gasps and sprints back into the school. Jon laughs at her actions, he then frowns. Maybe he should have told her everything.

* * *

After two weeks went by not one evil spirit surrounded Crona. He smiled and laughed, became shy around his classmates and teachers like always. Maka got her friend back and her friends believe she can see ghosts. But something still didn't feel right.

"See Crona, that is why you are important," Patty says to him. Crona smiles, "Thank you, guys. Everything is slowly getting better. My mom is away so that helps to."

"I would find a job and look for a roommate to leave her. She seems like a big factor in this." Black Star says.

Crona plays his hands, "My mom…ah she has never been the same since my older brother was killed."

Everyone looks at Crona with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, what?" Soul asks. "Did you just say your brother was killed?"

Crona nods, he then looks at Maka. Everyone's eyes shift over to her. Maka shakes her head, "Oh, no, I'm not telling your story."

He sighs, "Fine, I'll give you a run down of my life. It started when my dad passed away when I was five. He was in a car accident. My brother was really close to him, who is five years older than me. So he remembered more about him than I did. My mom took it hard. When my brother reached his teen years, he was into drugs and partying. My mom was always fighting with him. Even I would get into fights with him.

"Then one day, a bunch of thugs broke into our house. I realized my brother was selling drugs but it looked like he tricked the thugs or something. I was so scared, they charged at me but my brother pushed me into my room. He fought with them. I waited till I didn't hear any noise. I didn't even call the cops, I guess I was scared they would take him away. After it was quiet, I walked out of my room to see some of the thugs laying on the ground dead, then saw my brother breathing heavily, covered in blood. He spent a month in the hospital but sadly passed away from his injuries. It's been two years now. My mom still blames me for my brother's death.

"I was hoping I could get Maka to talk to him, but she could never find him. After hearing my mom telling me to just die like my brother and dad did, I started to think that I should. So I checked myself into the hospital only for it to get so much worse for some reason. But now I think it's the evil spirits."

Black Star was the first to speak, "Dude, your mom is fucked up for saying that to you. You used to be just a shy little guy, now got all these problems."

Kid nods to what Black Star says, "I think an evil ghost has a grudge against you and that is why you are the only one being targeted." Kid then looks at Maka, "He is the only one right?"

"Jon told me a couple weeks ago that if they can get him to kill himself…that they will become powerful."

Soul rubs his chin, "So your mom blames you for your brother death all because you didn't call the cops?" Crona nods, "But she's right, I didn't think, I didn't want him taken away but I ended up getting him taken away forever!"

Patty looks to the ground, "What if Crona's brother is still here, maybe he didn't crossover."

Tsubaki looks over at Patty, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, his brother died at the hospital, what if he was stuck there until he saw Crona? Now he wants Crona to be with him."

"By killing himself? That's messed up." Soul says. Everyone nodding.

"No, that makes sense, some spirits don't crossover because they have unfinished business." Maka says, "He must be feeling guilty, he probably doesn't want Crona to remember him as a drug dealer, getting involved with thugs."

Crona stands up, "He wants me to be with him?"

"Crona, why are you standing?" Their teacher asks, the class laughs, Crona apologizes. "Maybe we should talk about this after class?"

Everyone laughs with a nod.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around at the park. Patty sticking her feet in the river, Crona trying to pull her out. "Patty, what if you fall?"

Soul crosses his arms, closing his eyes, "Why has Crona's brother never showed himself to you?"

Maka shrugs, "I never met Ragnarok to be honest. I don't think he knows I can see ghosts."

Crona successfully pulls Patty out of the river, he then looks over to Maka and Soul, "That is true, I didn't want Maka to meet my family so she never did. Nor did I tell them her secret."

"Not really a secret, more like hard to believe," Black Star says. Tsubaki looks over at Maka, "So Crona's brother is an evil spirit?"

"Yes." Said a voice. Maka and Soul quickly look over to see Jon. "Jon, what are you doing here?" Maka asks.

"Who is she talking to?" Kid asks.

"A dude named, Jon?" Liz answers back with a question.

"Oh, hold on." Maka says, standing up, she goes over to Jon, and grabs his hand. Jon then appears in front of everyone. "When I touch a humans hand, they can see ghost. But I have learned I can do the same by touching the ghost." Maka explains.

Every one's mouth drops. Soul stands up, "Whoa, wait, can I do that?"

"Let's try," Maka says, letting go of Jon's hand, Soul grabs it. But nothing happened. "I can't see him," Black Star says. Soul pouts, "Well damn it."

"Try grabbing Black Star's hand." Maka tells him. Soul nods, grabbing his hand. Black Star then see's Jon. "Whoa," Black Star responds in amazement. Maka grabs Jon's hand again, "Alright, talk."

Jon waves at them, "I can't believe what I'm seeing," Liz says.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you earlier, but Ragnarok is the leader of his own little group of evil spirits. He said he wants Crona to join them."

Crona looks down, "Why would he want me to die?"

"I didn't ask, but they said they will become more powerful if you do. You can hear them too because of how powerful they have become."

Maka looks over at Soul, "We have to find Ragnarok; talk some sense into him." Soul nods, "Tomorrow, they should be back hovering over the school watching Crona."

Patty grabs Crona's hand, "Don't worry Crona, we will talk to your brother."

He smiles and nods.

* * *

That night Crona restlessly rolls side to side, he could hear the whispers. He gets up, "Ragnarok, I know that's you. My friends figured it out. Let me sleep."

But they wouldn't stop. He sighs and gets up, heading to his bathroom, he pulls out his sleeping medication. Taking a pill. "Should have taken one before bed. Now it will be hard for me to get up tomorrow."

"Take more."

"Take the whole bottle."

"Take all your medication."

Crona turns around, sweat rolling down his face. He looks around his bathroom, then back into the mirror. The voices wouldn't stop. He empties the bottle.

Crona's mother, Medusa, quietly walks back into the house. She just got back from a business trip. She notices Crona's bathroom light is on, as she was heading to her room.

"Oh, he always leaves the light on, making the electricity bill higher-" She is cut off by seeing Crona laying on the ground.

"CRONA!"

* * *

Maka sits on the couch with her dad as they watch a movie, "This is the movie I took your mom to see on our second date."

Maka munches on the popcorn, "Really?"

"Yup!"

Maka snorts, "Such lies," Spirit looks at her, "No it's the truth!" She laughs. The movie ends, they get up, heading to their rooms.

"I forgot how long the movie was, so go right to bed!" Spirit says his daughter, Maka nods opening her door. She walks in to see Crona.

"Crona, honestly, how are you able to climb up to the third floor of this building?" She asks, looking out the window, "Oh, there is a ladder from the painters, when are they going to pick that up?" She laughs and turns back to Crona, "But we never did talk about that day you acted weird. Like why the hell you climbed into my room. Can you not do that again?"

Crona just stares at her. Maka shift uncomfortably, "Crona?" She looks back at her windows only to realize they are still locked. She started to feel confuse, how could he come into her house when she and dad have been in the apartment the whole time?

He then takes a step. Maka notices the blue aura that surrounds him. She gasps, "Crona, are you… dead?"

"I'm not sure."

* * *

 **ARE YOU GUYS SHOCKED?! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try my best to update next week.**

 **And remember guys, your life is important. I mean it!**

 **Thank you and I love you all! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! So, someone pointed out some of the mistakes I made. Sorry about that guys. I read over my mistakes, not even noticing. I tried to fix as mush as possible. My story won't be perfect…but I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. Now, please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

The room was silent. Maka just stood there, staring at Crona. He looks down at his hands then at Maka. Not saying another word, he vanished. Maka gasp, stepping forward.

"Crona, no!" She spins around. "Please, come back!" She runs her hands through her hair. Crona couldn't be dead. She needs him to go back to his body.

"Crona!" She screams. Her dad runs in the room. "Maka, what is wrong?"

"Papa! Crona-he.." She choked. "He's what?" He asks, worried.

"Papa, Crona is dead!"

"What?"

"Can I borrow the car?"

"Where are you going at this hour?"

"I need to tell Soul."

Spirit looks at his daughter. "Can't you wait till tomorrow when he picks you up?"

"No, Papa! I need his help to find Crona. I need to make sure he got back into his body."

"Maka, there are demons outside at this hour! No."

"But there are evil spirits following Crona. One is his brother. I don't want any of them to reach a demons level."

Spirit shakes his head at her. "Ugh!" Maka says, "I'm sorry!" She then runs past him, grabbing his keys and running out the door.

"Maka, you are wearing slippers!" He yells for her, he then sighs. She is just like her mother, he thinks to himself.

* * *

Maka pulls into Soul's driveway, running to the front door. She bangs on the door and rings the doorbell repeatedly. One of his butler's answers, looking exhausted. Maka pushes by him. "I'm sorry, but I need to see Soul!"

Soul wakes to the sound of Maka's voice and runs over to his stairs. "Maka? It's almost one in the morning, what are you doing here?"

Maka dashes up the stairs. Soul's parents come out of their room. "Soul, why is your friend here?"

Soul looks at his parents and shrugs, Maka then runs into his chest, crying. Soul blushes and pats her head. He looks back over to his parents. Them, giving him a curious look, "Ah, lets talk in my room." He then guides her, with his hand on her back.

They sit on his bed, "So what's wrong?"

"Soul, Crona is dead!"

Soul immediately stands up, "What?"

Maka wipes her tears, "He came in my room, and I asked him but he didn't know. He just disappeared!" She starts to cry again, "I think I'm too late to make sure he gets back into his body!"

"Let's go to his house."

"I don't know where he lives."

Soul looks at her shocked, "What? You been friends since 6th grade, what do you mean, you don't know where he lives!?"

Maka sniffs, "I know the neighborhood, but I don't know which house. He wouldn't tell me. Crona didn't want me to meet his family, so he never told me where he lived."

"I thought he had you look for his brother."

"He did, that's why I know his neighborhood. We walked around it. Then around town. He made sure, I couldn't figure it out."

Soul pulls at his hair in frustration. "This kid, I swear."

"Soul." Maka cries. Soul sits back on the bed, pulling her into his arms.

Soul's parents press their ears against the door.

"She literally came here wearing slippers. Something bad must have happened." Soul's mothers says concerned.

"I can't understand what they are talking about." Soul's father says.

"What are you guys doing?"

They jump at the voice to see their eldest son, Wes, looking at them.

"Oh, uh, Soul's friend showed up all upset." Mrs. Evan responds. Wes arches a brow. "So you are eavesdropping?"

"No!" They say in unison.

Soul then opens the door; his eyes widen to see his parents at his door. "Were you guys eavesdropping?"

They shake their heads, Wes nods at Soul. Soul sighs then grabs Maka's hand. "We are going out for a bit."

Soul's mom grabs him, "At this hour? Soul, you can't!"

"But I need to look for a friend!"

Maka gives them a pleading look. Mrs. Evan looks at her husband then back at them. "One hour, that's it."

"Thanks, mom." Soul's says, running down the stairs with Maka.

/

They reach Crona's neighborhood. Soul pulls to the side to see cop cars next to one of the houses. "Well, that was easy. Found his house. Looks like his mom called the cops."

Maka nods, "Yeah, I wonder if his mom is here." She then gets out of the car running over to the house. Cops stop her.

"Whoa, Miss. Sorry, but this is off limits."

"I wanted to know if my friend is okay!"

"He was taken the hospital."

"Where's his mom?"

"She rode down with him."

Soul runs over, nodding at the cop. "Do you know what happened?"

The cop shakes his head, "Looks like your friend had an overdose on his sleeping pills."

"Do you think he will be alright?" Maka asks.

"I think he will, his last update was that he is in a coma."

Maka sighs in relief, "Can I go inside?"

"Sorry, no."

Maka looks at Soul, he thinks. "Our friend is suicidal, we wanted to check his room. He wouldn't let us do that before. We are trying to find a way to help him."

The cop pierces his lips, "You are going to have to wait and ask his mom that question."

Maka and Soul sigh in defeat. Heading back to Soul's house. They sit in the car. "Damn, I wonder if Crona is in his room." Soul says rubbing his eyes.

Maka stretches, trying to wake herself up. "They said he is in a coma. So that is good news to know he is still alive." Maka looks over at him, "Okay this is the plan. Step one: Find which hospital he is located at. Step two: Find Crona. Step three: Have him wake up. Step Four: Talk to his brother."

Soul waves his hands, "Woah, woah, woah. Maka."

"I wasn't done!"

"I don't think your plan will be that easy. Crona is wondering around like a ghost. His brother is going to find him. So, we need to make sure that Crona goes back to his body and not die by joining the evil ghost forces."

Maka looks down at her lap, "What if demons get to him?"

"Well let's just hope that he is either at home or with his mom. His brother may be an evil spirit but not a human controlling demon…yet. So, this might be a great chance to get his brother to cross over."

"I don't think his brother will listen."

Soul raises a brow at her, "You are acting like you never dealt with a complicated spirit before! Here's an example, Jon. Jon is the most annoying of all. He keeps saying he is going to crossover but he is still here!"

Maka laughs, "That is true. Thank you, Soul."

"Sure thing, now will you be okay driving home?"

"I can't spend the night with you?"

Soul snaps his head to look at her, "What?"

"I'm just kidding, my papa is probably still awake."

He shakes his head and smiles, they get out the car. Soul watches Maka drive away.

* * *

The next day, Soul and Maka sat with their friends on the rooftop. Patty was the first to speak.

"Why did you guys call us here?"

Maka looks at Patty, "Crona had an overdose last night. He is in a coma right now."

Everyone gasps.

"You're kidding?" Liz yells, rubbing her sister's back. "Doesn't evil spirits want him?"

"Can they hurt him while he is sleeping?" Tsubaki asks.

"Right now, Crona is wondering around like a spirit. Making him an easy target for the evil spirits." Maka answers.

"So, that's how some people can die in comas?" Black Star asks, Soul nodding.

"Is there any evil spirits right now?" Kid asks. Maka and Soul shake their heads.

Maka looks around, she didn't even see one single black cloud. Evil spirits always fed on negative feeling of teenagers. She was surprise and concerned that they were nowhere to be seen.

The bell then rings, "Let's talk more after school." Patty says. Everyone agreeing.

/

Patty and Maka call all five hospitals in the city but each one deigning that they had a patient with his name.

"This doesn't make any sense, the cop said he was at the hospital!"

Patty rubs her temples, "Did his mother move him out the city?"

"I didn't think this step would be hard. I hope Soul and the other find him."

/

Soul looks in the windows of Crona's house. Kid looking around to make sure no one was watching.

"I think we are good, open the door Black Star."

Black Star smiles kicking in the door, they run into the house. Kid sighs and starts fixing the door. Soul walks around, "This is a nice ranch house."

"Yo, this hall is the bedrooms. This one has to be Crona's" Black Star says. Soul walks in to a black and red room.

"What the fuck, is he really this emo?"

Black Star laughs and starts opening draws. Soul grabs him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm curious."

Soul jabs a finger into his chest, "No, we are here to see if Crona is wondering around his house!"

"OH right," Black Star grabs Soul's hand. "Why are you-"

"So, I can see Crona too, duh."

"Ohhh," Soul says forgetting he can do that, "Crona, are you here? We need to talk."

Kid walks into the room, "I fix the door, his mom will never know…and you guys are holding hands."

Black Star nods his head at him, "Come on, grab his hand, then you can see Crona too!"

Kid rushes over grabbing Soul's hand.

"Crona, please show yourself!"

They waited for the past ten minutes until they heard a noise. "What was that?" Kid ask worried.

They look out to the hall way, to see Crona walking around. A blue aura surrounds him. "Crona?" Soul asks. Crona looks up, "Soul?" He then see's the other two. "Kid and Black Star? What are you doing in my house?"

They walk over to him, "Crona, you are in a coma right now, we need you to take us to the hospital you are at." Soul says.

Crona shakes his head. "I don't know were my body is. I wondered away from it in the beginning. I somehow went right to Maka, but she had such a scared look, I ran away. I keep seeing dark figures, so I keep moving."

Soul groans, Kid pulls out his phone, "Patty says they called all the hospitals but your name is not found!"

"Really? Oh man, what does that mean?"

"Crona, we need to find your body. Before it's too late. You can die for being away from it for so long!"

Crona looks at Soul, shocked. He then gasps. "Oh no, they found me." He disappears. Soul lets go of Black Star and Kids hands. He then turns around to see a group of ghost. Red aura surrounded them.

Soul glares at them, "Which one is Crona's brother?"

They laugh at him, "Come on, tell me!"

Kid and Black Star look at each other, then grab Soul's hands.

"Alright, alright, it's me. I'm that pink hair dudes older brother." Says a voice. Ragnarok steps forward. He had jet black hair that looked like he used to gel it back. Wearing a leather jacket with rip up jeans that sagged around his waist.

"He really is a drug dealer thug." Black Star says with a laugh.

Ragnarok glares at him, "Shut it, or you are next."

"Oh no, I'm so scared. They are going to talk mean to me all because someone misses his brother."

Soul and Kid try to hide their smiles, "Look man, this is the perfect time to talk to Crona, then you crossover and Crona wakes up from his coma and lives a happy long life. Knowing his big bro is watching over him."

Ragnarok crosses his arm, still holding his glare. "I don't want to crossover, I like scaring people and spirits."

Soul sighs at him, "So uncool man."

"I'm not trying to be cool, shark tooth."

Soul laughs, "Poor guy, no wonder you're dead."

Ragnarok clenches his fist, "What are you trying to say?"

"That you are a simple bully. Everyone hates you, so you started to do illegal stuff instead of fixing that attitude."

"You don't get it!" He yells angry. Wind starts to pick up. Soul, Kid and Black Star look around the room, seeing objects fly around.

"What the hell is happening? So spirits really can move objects!" Black Star yells. Kid dodging a book, "Ragnarok, stop it, please! We need to save your brother!"

The wind stops, "My brother doesn't need saving! He is going to join me and my crew! That's what I want!"

Soul steps forward, "That's wrong, and you know it! It will be your fault that he dies!"

Kid then speaks, "He told us, you miss your dad. Why haven't you crossed over to join him?"

"I don't know what's on the other side! I don't want to go to hell for what I have done!"

Black Star points at him, "Dude! The afterlife forgives; besides you didn't even commit a huge crime anyway. Just killed a bunch of thugs to save your little brother."

The evil spirits stare at Ragnarok. One speaks up, "Don't tell me you are thinking of leaving us!"

Ragnarok turns to look at the one that spoke, silent at first. Then looking at Soul and the other one last time before turning to the other spirits, "Let's go find Crona."

They vanish.

"Ugh!" The guys yell in unison, all throwing their arms in the air. Soul runs his hands through his hair, "Did you guys see his aura? It was tainting! We were so close to convincing him."

Black Star kicks over a chair, "How do we convince the other spirits to also crossover?"

Kid picks up the chair, "Maybe, Maka can?"

* * *

Liz slams her hands down on the desk. Everyone jumps around her. "This year just started and it already sucks."

Patty puts down her crayon, looking at her sis. "Don't worry, it will get better once we find Crona."

Kid walks into the classroom, walking up to them. "Okay guys, let's go volunteer!" Liz glares at him, "I don't want to volunteer at a hospital. It's full of sick and old people. So, depressing."

Kid shakes his head, "I got my father to approve on this, Liz. It will look great on our resume. Also, we are doing this to try to find Crona."

"But Patty and Maka said no hospital has him!" She yells sitting back in her seat. Patty bites her lip, "But Liz, it doesn't make sense. So, we need to figure it out."

Kid sits down at his desk, "He has to be down as a different name."

/

Maka sits at her desk, ignoring the lesson that was being taught. She couldn't focus. Her grades didn't matter to her right now. She scrolls through her phone, reading up on each hospital. They all came up with the plan to volunteer at the hospitals, trying to see if what Kid has said was right. Was Crona really under a different name? Why would his mother do that? She even tried to go to his mother's house but she wouldn't answer the door.

They will start at the nearest hospital to his house. Made the most sense. And it was the one he stayed at to help with his depression. A hand was places on her back. Maka looks over to Soul.

"What are you doing?" He whispers. Maka shows him, "Just seeing how many rooms there are."

"Oh, man. That's a lot. How long is this going to take?"

"I'm not sure. I don't even know how long a person can wonder away from their body in a coma. With that kid Joey, I know it was three weeks. But is it different for everyone?"

"Maka, you got to calm down."

"Soul, I can't. I know it's only been two days. But still. Crona hasn't even talked to us."

"He's just running away from his big bro."

Maka sighs and goes back to looking at her phone.

/

Black Star stares at the teacher with boredom. He then looks over to Tsubaki taking notes. He leans over, "Pst, Tsubaki, what are we exactly going to be doing at the hospital?"

Tsubaki looks over at him, "All kinds of things. We get to sit with the patients, or read to them. Fetch them some snacks. I'm so excited."

Black Star shakes his head, "Hey, we are trying to find Crona, not be a good person and help the needy."

"Right, sorry."

He rests his chin in his hand, "My parents were so excited to hear that I was volunteering."

Tsubaki smiles at him, "They must be so proud of you to hear that."

"You think so? Then I will volunteer more often. I mean like, come on. Seeing a face of god like me. I can cure any sickness!"

"Right," Tsubaki says shaking her head.

* * *

Crona walks around the hospital. He finally found his body. Walking into his room and looks at his mom fixing his hair. He sees a lone tear go down her face. He then walks around to look at the name on the board. Ron Gorgon. "That's my father's name, how was she even able to have me under a different name?"

He walks over the window and looks out. The evil spirits couldn't get inside. "It's like there is a barrier or something." The dark clouds disappear.

/

Three nurses stand in front of the teens. "Alright everyone. Here are your assigned rooms. If there is a problem. Do be scared to ask us, okay?"

Maka looks at the list. It was mostly elderly people or kids. Maka raises her hand, "Um, do we get to see other patients? Like ones that are in comas?"

The nurses look at her, "Well, no. We can't trust volunteers for that. You mostly just talk to the kids and elderly. Not the ones that are ill or badly injured."

"Oh, okay. Sorry, I was just curious."

"It's alright," One of the nurse says then leaving with the other two.

Maka turns to her friends. "Looks like we are going to have to open each door to find him."

"Alright guys," Patty says. "Let's split up!"

They take off.

/

Black Star looks through each room, apologizing saying he had the wrong room number. He sighs in frustration. "Come on, Crona where are you?"

Crona walks out of his room to Black Star staring at his card. "Black Star!" He says excited, then realizing he couldn't hear him. Black Star looks down at his card again to realize the number matched the room. "Oh, well I guess I should say hi." He walks in to see an elderly man reading a book. "Oh man, why couldn't Maka get this one?"

/

Maka rubs her temples as the hyper kid played with his toy cars. He had a broken leg. "How did you break your leg, Timmy?"

Timmy stops and stares at her, "I jumped out of my tree house! It was awesome!"

Maka groans and sits back, "Ugh, why couldn't Black Star have this one?"

/

Liz slowly picks up a pair of pants that was on the ground. "Sir, the nurse said you can't go outside. So, you really don't need to find clothes."

He ignores her. "I can't just wear this gown outside, I need pants!" The old man says, throwing another pair at Liz. She sighs, "Are you sure you don't want to play a game of checkers with me again?"

"Nah, you suck at it, it's no fun."

Liz huffs.

/

Kid stops and steps back, admiring his work. The room was spotless. The two kids looked at him, "Now will you play with us?"

"Hm? Oh yes sure thing."

"I wonder when Crona is going to play with us again."

Kid freezes, "Did you just say, Crona?"

The little girls nod, "Yeah, he played house with us yesterday!"

"Pink hair?"

They nod, "That's my friend!" Kid then stands up, "Will you girls excuse me for a moment?" They nod once more, Kid running out of the room.

/

Soul plays on the kids piano, "Wow, you're really good at this mister."

"Thanks, I come from a family of musicians."

The little boy looks at him, "Can I try?"

"Well, it is yours, so sure."

/

Tsubaki happily brushes the women's hair.

"You are so sweet to be doing this for me. I can't believe I broke my arm."

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I have been enjoying myself. Would you like to walk around outside?"

"Oh, that sounds fun, let's go."

/

Patty waves goodbye to the young girl, she pulls out her slip to read the next name. "Patty!"

She looks up to see Kid running to her, "Patty! Great news! We need to find the others!"

"What is it?"

"The little girls I was assigned too. They said Crona played with them yesterday!"

"No way! That means he is here!"

They happily start running till a nurse scolded them. They then speed walk to find the others.

/

Black Star walks out of the room to see Patty and Kid smiling, "Yo, guys, good news?"

Patty grabs him, "Crona is definitely in this hospital! The two girls Kid saw, said so!"

Black Star smiles, "Awesome, let's go!"

They walk past the room, 302 with the patient named, Ron Gorgon.

* * *

 **Okay guys, so I changed a little part in the last chapter. So Maka can grab a ghost hand and people can then see the ghost(s).  
Soul can't.  
But Soul can grab a human's hand like Maka did in the first chapter, for the person to see the ghost(s). Does that make sense? **

**Also, I know that evil ghost and demon are kind of the same thing. But I'm having them as levels. Like a ghost turns evil first then builds up to be a demon you see in horror films.**

 **I hoped you guys like this chapter. See you next week! BYE~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating. I was a little stuck on this. But now please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Maka walks out, sighing. She didn't think volunteering would be difficult. All three people she was assigned too were all little bratty boys. Deciding to just stick with helping the dead rather than in a hospital for now on. But she was doing this for Crona. She sees Tsubaki walking over to her.

"Oh Maka, I really enjoy helping here."

"I didn't really like the people I was assigned too."

Tsubaki frowns, asking why. Maka telling her what happened. Soul then walks up to them. "Yo, guys, how did it go?"

"Soul!"

Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul turn to the sound of the voice to see Black Star. He smiles big with Patty and Kid behind him. "Great news guys."

"You found Crona?" Maka asks.

"Close, the two girls I was with said they played with Crona yesterday. That means he found his body." Kid answers.

"And yet we didn't see him." Soul said.

Black Star rubs his chin, "Let's look around since we are done."

"Hey, where's Liz?" Patty asks. Everyone shrugging.

/

Liz walks around mumbling to herself, she was sure she was lost. She then bumps into a woman. "Oh, I'm sorry." The woman says. Liz waves her hands, "No, it's find, I wasn't paying attention."

"Are you lost?"

Liz looks up to see her face, the woman having shoulder length blond hair. She seemed to be crying. "Ah, yes I am."

"If you head down this hallway and down two flights of stairs. Take a right and you will see the doors."

"Thank you." Liz says. She watched the lady walk away. Then looks at the door of the room she came out of. She looks inside and sees Crona laying in the bed.

"Crona!" Liz happily says, running away from the door, she had to find the others. She heads down the stairs looking around for them. She finally spots them. "Guys! I found him!"

They run over, "Really, where is he?" Maka asks.

"Upstairs."

"What room is he in and what name is he under?" Soul then asks.

Liz covers her mouth, "Oh no, I didn't look. I ran into a woman coming out of his room. She was crying and I was curious. Saw his pink hair then ran out to look for you. But he is on the third floor."

"Okay, let's go look." Kid says.

/

They all head up the stairs; looking into each room. They find Crona's room. "I can't believe we found him." Maka says excited.

"Is he not here?" Black Star asks. Soul shakes his head. "Should we wait?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yes, let's wait." Patty says sitting down on the couch next to Crona's bed.

Crona then walks into the room, "Maka, Soul, what are you doing here?"

Maka walks over to him, "We were waiting for you. You have to return to your body before it's too late."

Patty grabs Maka's hand, "Crona, please we want you back."

"I don't know how to return."

"Just lay on top of your body." Soul says. Crona nods, going over to his body to lay on it. Liz and Tsubaki also grab Maka's hand while Black Star and Kid grab Soul's hand. They watch Crona get on top but he wouldn't sink in.

"What's going on?" Crona ask, getting up. Maka frowns, "Crona, you can only go back to your body if you want to live. Do you not want to live anymore?"

Crona sits on the bed looking down at his hands. "I'm not sure; I'm confuse."

"Crona, why don't you want to live?" Tsubaki asks. Crona shakes his head, "I want to see my brother."

Maka bites her lip, "So, if you talk to your brother, you will decide?"

"Yes, but I want you guys to be there with me. I don't know how to handle an evil ghost."

"Okay, we will be there for you. Where do you want to talk to him?"

"My house, my mom should be at work tomorrow," Crona says.

"Alright, tomorrow." Soul says, "Noon? Your brother is following you so we won't have a problem waiting for him."

"We will see you tomorrow Crona." Patty says.

* * *

They all sit in Crona's house.

"Black Star, I told you where the key was, why did you have to break down the door?" Crona asks.

Black Star jumps up and points at him, causing Soul to drop his water. "Dude, so uncool, making me hold your hand and causing me to drop my drink!"

"I am a God Crona. I need to make a grand entrance."

Kid walks over, "I fixed the door Crona." He looks around, "Where ever you are."

Crona sighs, "It's really no fun not having them being able to see me."

Maka smiles at him. Soul looks around, "When is your big bro going to show up? It's already been an hour."

"I'm not sure," Crona says.

Liz looks at Soul, "Has it really been that long?"

"It's only been fifteen minutes." Patty says looking at her phone.

"Well it feels like it was an hour. I'm going to go get more water." Soul says getting up, letting go of Black Star's hand. Maka following him.

Black Star calls out, "Crona I can't see you anymore!"

Crona shakes his head.

/

Soul fills his glass, turning to look at Maka. "What's wrong?"

Maka looks down at her feet, "I don't know."

Soul puts his glass down and places his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, what is it?"

"It's just, I never seen someone not able to go back to their body. He really doesn't want to live."

"Well," Soul pauses. "Everyone goes through life a little differently. Sometimes the pain is too much. Maybe he feels better like this."

Maka's eyes water. "But I don't want him dead." Soul pulls her into a hug. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry."

Maka continues to cry, "Why Soul, why didn't his medication help? Why didn't the hospital help? I don't want to lose him!"

Crona walks in, "Maka, please don't cry." He walks over to them, "It's not your fault."

Maka wipes her tears, "I never said it was my fault." She looks at Soul then back at Crona, "Is this my fault?"

"Uh," Crona backs away, "No, I just didn't know what to say."

Soul lets out a laugh, "I'm sorry, but dude, she is crying over you then you just pissed her off."

Crona rubs his neck, "I'm really not good at this." He see's Soul and Maka still hugging. Maka and Soul see black clouds form around Crona.

"Crona, are you okay?"

"Why did you have to like him?"

"What?" Maka asks.

"Why do you like Soul when I have been there for you for years?"

Maka and Soul drop their arms. "You like Maka?" Soul asks, remembering Crona said the same thing the first night they hung out.

Their friends enter the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Liz asks.

Ragnarok and his crew show themselves. "That's it Crona, get angry."

"Yes, I do, it pisses me off that she chose you." He clenches his fist. "I lost my dad when I was young, my mom went crazy and my brother is now a stupid evil spirit. I was bullied for being different. Maka was the only nice one to me."

"Stupid?" Ragnarok asks, hurt.

"I was there for you when you lost your mom. You never saw me more than a friend! I believe you when you told me you can see ghosts! So why do you like someone who bullied you?"

"Hey!" Soul yells back. Making everyone jump. Kid whispers, "I want to know what they are arguing over."

"I changed my ways thanks to Maka! Ever since she saved me. I thought about her every day. Happy when she finally visited me! I promised myself to never hurt her ever again!"

Crona growls, "Maka, it's me or him, who do you choose?"

Maka waves her hands, "Crona, we are here for you to talk to your brother. You said you will decide if you want to live or not after you do. Let's not talk about this."

Crona faces his brother, "What is wrong with you? I been so depressed ever since you passed. Mom has been a total bitch to me, blaming me for your death. I go to the hospital and start hearing voices."

Ragnarok scratches the back of his head, surprised to hear his little brother yelling at him. "Well you don't seem happy here, so I thought if you died, you can join me."

"I said it before and I will say it again. That's fucked up and you know it!" Soul yells at Ragnarok. Black Star and Kid grab Soul's hand.

Patty, Liz and Tsubaki grab on to Maka, Patty looks at Crona. A tear goes down her face. "Crona."

Wind starts to pick up around Crona, "Ragnarok, why didn't you cross?"

"Crona, please calm down." Maka yells. He looks at her, "Shut up."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Soul yells at him.

"This is all your fault Ragnarok. How could you talk to your brother into committing suicide?" Patty yells at him.

Medusa then walks into her kitchen, "Who are you guys?" She then sees Liz, "Oh, the girl at the hospital."

"We are all friends with Crona." Kid answers, "We are talking to him and Ragnarok."

Medusa looks at them confused, "But my oldest is dead and Crona is in the hospital."

"Me and Soul can see ghost. Ragnarok did not crossover and Crona has wonder away from his body. He is having a tough time deciding to live or not." Maka tells her.

Crona and Ragnarok watch their mother cry. She goes and grabs some paper towels, "All I have been doing is crying. I honestly can't take this pain anymore. I lost my husband, I lost my oldest, and we ended on bad term. I blame myself for what Crona did. I'm the worst mom." She blows her nose. Then grabbing her purse, pulling out an envelope full of money.

"I'm so stupid, saving money, selling my belonging, just to take Crona on vacation to Africa."

Crona looks at her confused, the wind finally dying down. "Africa?"

Maka lets go of the girl's hands and walks over to Crona and Ragnarok. Pushing away Ragnarok's crew and grabbing their hands. Medusa gasp seeing her boys form in front of her.

"What is happening?"

"I have the ability to let someone see the ghost if I grab their hands."

"Mom, why are you saving for Africa?" Crona asks.

Medusa smiles, "Well, you told me one time you wanted to go to Ethiopia and volunteer building schools. I thought that was a wonderful idea and wanted to do that as well. But we do need money to travel so I have been saving." She wipes some tears, "I know you don't want to go to college and that is fine with me. So, I was going to surprise you with airport tickets on graduation."

Crona lets tears escape, "I can't believe you remember that."

"Of course, I did. I also remember how Ragnarok wanted to go Ice fishing." She lets out a laugh, "He is so much like your father."

Ragnarok looks down, "Not really, dad didn't do drugs and sell them."

Medusa looks at her son, "No, he didn't. But looking past that flaw, you were so much like him." She walks over and touches his face, "I missed you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't a good mom to you."

He grabs her hand, shaking his head, "No, I'm sorry. You tried to stop me but I didn't listen. Then one day the thugs wanted my money and they almost killed Crona." He takes a deep breath, "And mom, it's not your fault about Crona. It's mine."

"How?"

He sighs, "I never crossed over. I'm too scared. I became involved with some evil ghost. We go around, messing with people's emotions. I did it to you and Crona. I decided I wanted Crona to be with me. When he checked into the hospital, I knew it was my chance."

Medusa steps back, her eyes widening.

"The more people you mess with the stronger a spirit gets. I made you get into fights with Crona, making you scream at him to just die. I started to tell Crona to kill himself. I made him overdose." Ragnarok says avoiding her eyes.

"Why would you do such a terrible thing to your family?" She screams at him. "Do you know how hard it was to raise you guys by myself with no family help? I tried so hard to raise money for this house. And this whole time I thought you were happy with Dad, you were here messing with my head!"

"I'm sorry, mom."

"So, you don't want me to die mom?" Crona asks. "Why, would I want you to die? I love you. I couldn't understand why I would say that to you but now I know. I'm so sorry, Crona. I really am!"

Maka looks at Ragnarok, "So, those evil spirits I have been seeing around the school for the past two years were you and your crew?"

Ragnarok slowly nodded, "High School is full of sad spirit and sad teenagers. Evil spirits would hang out there, that's when I got involved." He rubs his head, "I was so mad about dying, that I got mad seeing my mom and Crona hugging each other one time. I didn't want them to be happy. So, I messed with them. I was mad."

Medusa walks up to her son and slaps his across the face. "I forgive you."

Everyone looks at her shocked.

"Why would you forgive him?" Black Star yelled.

"He was lost and confused." She looks at Crona, "I will fully forgive him if Crona wakes up."

The evil spirits grab Ragnarok, "You can't leave us!"

Ragnarok tries to pull away, "No, I can leave you guys. My mom is right, I was lost and confused. I let my anger get the best of me. I let you evil ghost control me. I almost killed my brother. I want to be with my dad!"

Maka pulls Ragnarok away from them, "Why don't you guys crossover with him? You really don't want to become demons, do you?"

The evil spirits look at each other. Ragnarok looks at Crona and his mom, "I'm really sorry I did this to you guys. Crona, please live. Go to Africa with mom. Be happy. I'll be okay, I'll be with dad. Mom, please continue being great. I love you guys."

Medusa and Crona hug him, Maka trying to not to get involved with the hug. Medusa steps back wiping her tears. A light shine around Ragnarok.

Ragnarok gasp, "Dad!" He looks back at his mom and brother one last time. "Thank you everyone." He looks at the evil ghost. "Do you want to come with me?" He lets go of Maka's hand, crossing over. The evil ghost following.

Crona wipes his moms tear, "I do want to live mom. I will go back to my body and wake up." He looks over and Maka and Soul, "I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's okay Crona, knowing you want to live makes me so happy." Maka says. Soul nodding in agreement.

Crona vanishes. "He went back to his body." Maka says. Medusa smiles, "I better go greet him!"

"Wait, Medusa, I have a question." Maka asks. "What is it?"

"Why did you put Crona under a different name?"

Medusa frowns, "Honestly, since he gets bullied, I got scared and thought kids would come to the hospital and mess with him. The hospital knows his real name but they kept it a secret and wouldn't tell anyone. I wanted to protect him."

"Wow, you are a good mom." Patty says. Medusa smiles, "Thank you, now come on, we have to go greet him. He will be so happy to see his friends!" She runs out the door.

"That was so dramatic," Liz said, everyone agreeing.

* * *

Maka and Soul ride in the car together. Maka looks at Soul, trying to say something. "What is it Maka?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, nothing."

"You keep looking at me, do I have something on my face?"

"No, no, that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

Maka bites her lips, she couldn't bring herself to ask. They reach the hospital, heading to Crona's room to see him awake. He hugs everyone. Patty grabs him and kisses him. Everyone shocked at what the saw.

"I honestly didn't see that coming. Patty, you are my sister, how could you not tell me you liked Crona?"

"Well, because you can't keep a secret and it hurts to know Crona likes Maka and I don't have a chance. But I had to let that out."

Maka blushes as everyone stares at her. Crona sighs, "Maka, it's okay. You don't have to like me back. I'm happy enough to just have you as a friend." He looks at Patty, "Do you really like me? I thought you were being nice."

"I do like you, a lot!" Patty smiles, Crona blushing. Patty goes to hug him, "Patty, not in front of my mom!"

Medusa laughs, "Oh, it's fine, it's a happy moment to see you find someone."

"Wow, Crona, so godly of you to let Maka go so she can be with Soul."

"Black Star!" Maka yells embarrass. Soul punching his arm, "So, uncool man."

"What, I'm just saying the truth."

Kid stretches, "Well this has been a very busy day. We do have school tomorrow. So, we should go home. Patty, are you coming?"

Patty looks at Crona, "I'll be fine. My mom is with me. I will like to spend time with her. I guess I will be leaving the hospital tomorrow. Then I can join you guys back to school!"

"We can't wait to finish high school with you Crona." Liz says. They all wave goodbye to Crona and his Mom. Exiting the hospital.

/

Soul looks at his friend, them all staring at him. "Guys, stop!"

"No, way. I want to hear you say it." Black Star says. "Please Soul," Tsubaki says. Soul groans and stops walking, facing Maka. "Ugh fine," He takes a deep breath. "Maka, I like you, will you please go out with me?"

"Oh, he did it!"

"Should have said love!"

"Do it, Maka!"

"So, proud of him!"

"What a god!"

Maka smiles at him, "Yes!" She says happily. Soul pulls her into a hug.

Everyone cheers then heading home.

/

Soul walks Maka up to her apartment. He takes his hands out of his pockets. "So, when we were heading to hospital, what did you want to ask me?"

Maka blushes. "I wanted to know if you liked me."

Soul arches an eyebrow. "I thought I made it clear that I liked you."

"It is hard for me to believe. I was so happy when you asked me out." Maka happily says, playing with her hair. Soul grabs her hand, pulling her into his chest.

"I guess I should have done this for you to believe me."

"Do what?" Maka asks confused. Soul grins, cupping her face, kissing her.

Spirit opens the door, his eyes widen, mouth dropping open. Maka and Soul look at him, startled. Spirit then faints.

"Great, now he's not going to shut up about this." Maka says, as she and Soul put him on the couch.

Soul shrugs walking over to her. "All Dads hate their daughters dating. But don't worry. I will make him like your boyfriend."

Maka blushes at the word, boyfriend. Soul kissing her again.

Spirit wakes up to see Maka kissing again. He points a finger but then proceeds to pass out again.

* * *

 **Wooo, alright guys, Chapter 8 will be the LAST CHAPTER!**

 **I just want to say to my fellow Soul Eater fans. Thank you for reading this story. For those who are struggling with depression and suicidal thoughts. Just know your life is important. Like my Great grandma used to say, "Never stop moving."**

 **To help myself, I did seasonal jobs at Yellowstone National Park! It was great. The park is HUGE, it's like an 8hr drive all around. I got to live in a dorm room. Had no cell service or wifi. Had to drive an hour for that haha. I met friends from all over the United States.**

 **If you are not happy, and want to get away, explore the US but also work. Go to, coolworks . com Shows you jobs across the US! (I'm no sponsor, just think it will help)**

 **I have already lost 3 people from suicide this year alone, sad because I have not talked to any of them in over 2 years.**

 **You may not know me, but feel free to PM if you guys just want to vent.**

 **I love you all, see you next week with the last chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**You know what's funny? Okay, so I posted this story. Updated the next week, then updated a month later. Then the next week. Month later, next week, month later, next week!  
Okay it's not that funny, but what a pattern I did!  
ANYWAYYYY, please enjoy the FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

It was the month of May, the flowers have bloomed, trees growing back their leaves. People sneezing from the pollen.

"Ah-Choo!" Soul sneezes.

"Bless, you." Maka says with a giggle.

"Ugh, I hate spring, I can't breathe." He mutters, blowing his nose.

They sat outside the school yard, trying to make one certain ghost crossover. Jon smiles at him, "I never had allergies."

Soul glares at him, "Well, lucky you! At least I'm not allergic to anything else."

Maka pats Jon on the back, "Are you ready to crossover? We even talked to your parents."

Soul points at him, still holding his tissues. "You said you were going to crossover five months ago, when there were a lot of evil spirits."

Jon shrugs, "Yeah, well you guys took care of it. Plus, there are barely any ghosts here anymore."

Maka taught Soul the best ways to help a ghost crossover. They ended up getting a lot of the lost spirits to crossover.

"It's so much roomier here now." Jon says, stretching out his arms.

Maka rolls her eyes, "Jon, please, you promised you would!"

Jon looks down, putting his hands in his pockets. Soul places his hand on his shoulder. "What's holding you back?"

"Why do you want me to crossover so bad?"

"Because, it's dangerous to be a lost spirit. You can easily become evil or worse, turn into a demon."

He sighs to what Maka says, "I'll be fine." He smiles at them, "It was fun seeing you and your classmates grow these past four years." He pauses, "Something, I didn't get to do."

They frown, Soul rubs his eyes, "Okay, this isn't working." He looks at Maka, "Let him be, he wants to be stuck here then fine."

"Soul!" Maka grabs his hand, "We can't do that."

"Maka, you been trying to get him to crossover for the past four years! He doesn't want too. There are older spirits here anyway."

"No, I promised his friends!"

Jon looks at her shocked, "What? How do you know my friends?"

Maka bites her lip, "Well, recently, I decided to look up your class. I figured out what day you died, and were you were buried. So, I went to the grave yard and saw a group of young adults were there. All your friends went to your grave on the day of your death. I told them I could see ghost and how you still haven't crossover."

"Like they believe you can see ghost." Jon snaps back.

Maka looks over to the building, "Please, come out you guys!"

Jon looks at her confused then at Soul, who only shrugged at him. He watches almost twenty people come out and walk over to him.

Maka smiles at him, "I had your friends come help us. I thought talking to your parents would work, but I guess you wanted to see your friends one last time." She grabs his hand.

"Woah."

"Cool."

"Oh, my god, Jon."

"I missed you buddy!"

Everyone shared their amazement seeing Jon form in front of them. Jon looks at Maka, "You literally have all my friends here, even my old elementary friends."

"They all visit your grave that day."

One of his friend's steps forward. "Jon, bro, I'm so sorry you overdosed. It was all my fault. I thought it would be fun to try it."

His other friend then steps forward, "This whole time, as we went through high school, I thought you were looking over us but you were actually right next to us."

"Why didn't you have Maka talk to us before?"

Jon lets a tear run down his face. "I wanted to watch you guys graduate. I don't know what happens when we crossover. I got to see you guys grow. Like Maka and her friends. It was fun for me. But then you guys left and I didn't know what to do."

Some of his friends started to cry.

Maka and Soul watch Jon catch up with all his friends. Telling him where they went to college or worked.

"Jon, it was great to see you again, thank you for being by our sides when we went through High school." She smiles, "But please crossover."

All his friends agreed. Jon smiles at them. "Thank you, guys. And I forgive you for that night. I saw the hurt on your faces. I love you guys!"

Light forms around him, he looks at Maka and Soul, "And thank you guys. I'm glad you guys finally hooked up." He winks at them. Maka blushing and Soul punching him in the arm with a grin on his face. He then crosses over.

Jon's group of friends thank Maka one last time before leaving. Soul turns to her, "When the hell did you do all of this? What was I doing?"

"Well, you just got your new bike. I saw how excited you were, fixing it and stuff. And it wasn't that hard because Jon was a class ahead of us."

"How did you get them to believe you?"

"Well, they also heard the rumors about me, as we went through high school. So, I said I can prove it."

Soul nods, "This whole time, all you had to do was talk to his friends."

Maka smiles, "I should have known that all he wanted to do was watch them graduate. Beginning of our senior year that's when he started to talk to me every day and complain that you had his locker."

"I can't believe we graduate next month!"

Maka covers her ears, "Ah, no stop! I don't want to hear it."

Soul laughs taking her hand, they then walk to his car. "Kid, texted me and said everyone is coming over to my house."

"Oh okay, I'm excited to tell them about Jon."

* * *

"No, Maka, you can't wear your hair up."

"What, why not?"

"Maka, your dress is strapless, it will look weird." Liz argues with her. Maka looks at her friends for help. They nod their heads. "Sorry, Maka, Liz is right." Patty says.

Maka pouts, "I would have picked a different dress."

"But I love your red dress. And Soul's tie matches perfectly!" Tsubaki says.

"Why do you want to wear your hair up so bad?" Liz asks.

Maka smiles, "That's what my Mama did for her prom."

"Don't make me cry," Tsubaki says. Patty smiles, "You always were your hair in pigtails or a bun so it will be nice to see it down."

"We are going to curl it."

"How about we put half of it up?"

"Oh, that's a good idea!"

/

Soul watches the girls argue about Prom. Black Star hands him a drink. "Are they still talking about it?"

Kid rubs his eyes, "It's not for two weeks and they are acting like it's tomorrow."

"I'm excited." Crona says.

Soul takes a sip of his water, "I heard Patty is making you wear pink."

"Well my hair is already pink; a pink tie shouldn't be so bad."

"What color are you wearing Kid?" Black Star asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Black."

Black Star rolls his eyes, "Tsubaki is wearing blue but it's in different shades, we still haven't found a tie that matches."

"Oh, so that's why you are going to the mall this weekend."

"Yup, I hope it won't take long."

Kid stands up, "Should we go start our parade float?"

"Can't we ride in something different?" Black Star asks.

"We can go in old cars? A trolley? A limo is what everyone does." Crona says.

"We got to be creative." Soul says, he looks over at Maka, "Hey, Maka, what do you want to ride in to prom?"

"I thought we were going to make a float."

"Yeah, but everyone is doing that."

Patty walks over, "How about we ride in a horse and buggy?"

Kid stands up, "I'll call my father."

"Yeah, we can go in separate ones if we have too." Tsubaki says.

"I like it, good job Patty!" Liz says.

* * *

The day of prom, everyone gathered at Kid's house, for he was the closets to school. Their parents taking pictures of them.

"Oh, Soul, you and Maka look so cute! I can't believe you graduate next week!" Says Soul's mom, she pinches his cheek. She looks over at Maka, "She's a keeper, right?"

"Yes, mom, she is." Soul says blushing. Maka laughs. Spirit walks over, "My daughter is so beautiful. Your Mama is so proud of you Maka!" He starts to cry.

Wes walks over, "Now, you make me wish that I begged to go to a public school. Prom would have been so fun to go too."

Soul grins, "Told you it would be more fun than being home schooled."

"Alright, guys, time to get on!" Patty yells. Crona helps her up and turns back and smiles at his mom who was a crying mess. "Should we go over our pictures?" The other parents agreeing. They wave goodbye as they watch their kids ride to school for prom.

/

It was the day of graduation, everyone sat in their chairs, with excitement filling their minds. The names starting to be called. One by one, kids started to walk across the stage, accepting their diplomas. Family members cheering for their kid.

"I thought I was going to trip and fall," Maka says.

Soul laughs, "That would have been funny."

"I can't believe they wouldn't let me do a back flip," Black Star pouts.

"They didn't want you to hurt yourself." Tsubaki says. Black Star snorts, "Me? I would have landed perfectly."

"I liked your speech Maka," Patty says. "You skipped so much in the beginning of year, I can't believe you became the top student."

Maka laughs, "I studied really hard for it."

/

They sat around a big table, enjoying their graduation dinner.

"So, you are not going to college?" Tsubaki asks Patty. She smiles and shakes her head, looking over to Crona and his mom. "Nope, Crona's mom asks me if I wanted to join them. So, I said yes."

"Liz, are you really okay with this?" Tsubaki asks looking at her worried.

Liz nods, smiling into her glass. She looks up at Tsubaki, "Of course I am. Sure I will miss her. She even promised me she wouldn't die."

"But, what about college?"

"Not everyone has to go to college. Patty doesn't like school. So why she would do that? I think this will be a great bonding time for her, Crona and his mom." Liz looks over at her sister, "You guys, better write to me! Or I will go there myself!"

Medusa smiles, "I will make sure she writes you."

"I want all three of you to write me."

"Really?" Crona asks, shocked. "Of course, if you and Patty go all the way I want to be close to your family."

"Thank you, Liz," Medusa smiles at her.

"Liz, what are you going to do?" Tsubaki asks her.

Liz thinks, "Hm, I think I will work in a salon. I'm going to go to beauty school."

Kid nods, "I came up with the idea." He says proudly. Liz rolling her eyes at him.

Maka pouts, "I'm so sad we all won't be together anymore."

"Don't worry, we will all keep in touch." Soul says.

Tsubaki looks at him, "What about you, Soul?"

Soul frowns a little, looking over at his parents and Wes. "Well, I promised my parents I will practice my piano again."

Maka looks at him worried, "But, that's not what you want to do!"

"I know."

She looks past him, looking at his parents. "Are you really not going to let Soul follow his dream?"

Soul's mom sighs, "If he wants that shop, he has to buy it with his own money."

"He will get that money if he plays the piano." Soul's dad adds.

Maka stares at Soul, "It's fine, it's good money."

"Are you going to college Maka?" Wes asks her. "Ah, yes. I got three scholarships to help me pay for school and my Mama's saving that my Papa saved."

Spirit smiles proudly, "I didn't dare touch it, I knew my wife wanted Maka to go to College."

Black Star stands up, "Well, I'm going into the army!" He then looks at Tsubaki, "And Tsubaki is going to be a nurse!"

Maka smiles, "That fits you guys." She then looks over at Kid, "Kid, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet, honestly. My Dad is having me take a year off to think on what I really want to do." He says, smiling over to his Dad.

Patty holds up her drink, "No matter what we do, we are going to stay friends!"

Everyone cheers.

* * *

Maka walks around her college, her phone starts to ring. She looks at the caller ID to see its Soul. She smiles.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Turn around."

"Huh?"

"Turn around!"

Maka turns around to see Soul holding flowers. He walks over to her. "Happy one year anniversary."

Maka takes the flowers, blushing. "Oh, my god, thank you. I didn't think you would want to celebrate this stuff."

"Honestly, no, but at the same time it makes me happy to know I been with you for a year. Plus, my mom is super excited. She is making dinner for us. So, I'm here to pick you up."

Maka laughs, "I love your mom."

"She talks about you all the time. And what's great, she is nagging Wes to find someone." Soul smiles as he grabs her hand, kissing her on the lips. Then leading her to the car.

"Roy, please look at me!"

Maka and Soul look over to a female ghost following a guy. Soul sighs, "We should go help her, huh?"

"Yup," She says putting the flowers in the car then walking over to the ghost. "We should always help," She looks at him with a big smile, "The Unseen."

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **Thank you, everyone for reading my story. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please read my other stories. Lost Voice, Wanted and Love Shots (each chapter is a different story).**

 **Also, please, excuse my grammar mistakes. Especially in Lost Voice haha.**

 **I love you all! GOODBYE!**


End file.
